Legends- The Final Guardian
by iceprincess96
Summary: BIG 4 Royal AU. "Once there was an ancient kingdom... divided among four...But the oldest wanted to rule the land for himself...the kingdom fell to war, chaos, and ruin...Legends are lessons..." Pitch is replaced as Guardian by his nephew. Now three teens must train their new teammate as a Guardian of the Four Kingdoms, and stop Pitch before it's too late...(Jacunzel and Mericcup)
1. The Wanderer and the Dragon Rider

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**The idea for this story came from the youtube video _The Big Four-"Legend" (AU) _by xxVioletIntrusionsxx. It is the best Big 4 video I have scene- Watch it! I consider it a "trailer" for this story! You will recognize scenes from the video in this story. Also, it might help you to better understand what I am trying to do with this story...**

**This story is AU... you'll understand better as it goes.**

**Because it is AU, assume you know nothing of the characters' backgrounds, although some of it will be the same or similar. **

**Also, I picture Hiccup in this story as his older self, but you can choose- it honestly doesn't matter. **

**You'll recognize the prologue from _Brave_. It's the foundation of this story.**

**You'll recognize a LOT of scenes and lines from all four movies throughout the entirety of this story if you pay attention... as I'm sure you will :)**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Once, there was an ancient kingdom.

Its name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved... And when he grew old, he divided the kingdom among four- that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested.

But, the oldest wanted to rule the land for himself... he followed his own path, and the kingdom fell, to war, and chaos, and ruin.

...

Legends are lessons... they ring with truth.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

1.

A lone figure ran through West Point, a forest so dense that some called it the Forest of Eternal Night. The hood of the long green cloak that trailed behind her flew off as she ran, revealing a tangled mane of deep red curls that glistened brightly in the dusky light of the forest. She didn't stop to replace the hood.

She ran until she could run no more, until her panting breaths and aching feet forced her to stop. The girl had managed to find a semi-clearing in the dark trees, a place only slightly better lit than the rest of the forest. Shakily, she sank to her knees, the leaves beneath her rustling as the weight of her slim figure crushed them.

After a few moments when her ragged breath finally began to even out, Merida rearranged her legs so she could sit more comfortably cross-legged. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax and her pounding heart to reluctantly slow. As she let her hands fall to the ground, she pretended that she was sinking into the soft earth floor.

She continued to steady her breathing. _In and out. In and out. _

Gaining composure and a sense of calmness, she emptied her mind of everything and let herself be lost in her meditation.

Then, she began to attempt something she rarely tried outside of Compass.

She dug deep inside herself, into her thoughts and feelings, searching for something, anything, that would be her... _string_, as she liked to call it, the one string of thoughts and information amongst the many that lay jumbled inside her, the one that she could grasp and hold onto, the one that would lead her thoughts to all the unknown strings...

...into the future.

Pictures, feelings, images suddenly flared inside of Merida's head. She squeezed her eyes tighter, as if the slightest crack in her eyelids would cause the scenes to pour out and disappear. She tried to focus and pay attention to them all, but there were too many at once, too strong to comprehend or learn from. Too many possibilities, too many paths to choose from, too many consequences. She had no control over images appearing and disappearing, and it was too exhausting trying to remember them all and shift through the possibilities they held.

Then something caught her attention. A face- no, _half _a face... blue eyes, bluer than the ocean off of Raven's Point, a glittering crystalline blue that shone with mischief and-

A harsh, crash-like noise startled Merida from her visions. They dissolved like a puff of smoke- there one second, gone the next. In an instant she had sprung to her feet, bow strung and lifted at a cautious angle, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the shadowed trees, all thoughts of visions of the future forgotten.

Without warning, something crashed into the clearing- something big and dark and frightening. Merida's eyes widened as her arms automatically lifted the elegantly carved wooden bow to defend herself. A large black bear was charging straight towards her, letting loose a terrible angry roar.

_Shoot now! _Merida's conscious screamed inside her brain. _Shoot or yer as good as dead!_

But Merida didn't let the arrow fly. Rather, she couldn't. Her body tensed up, frozen in fear, eyes wide in pure terror. Her arms faltered- her bow began to fall. The bear was almost upon her, still roaring mightily. It snarled as it neared her, ready to pounce-

_"Merida!" _A voice yelled– a boy's. The sound alone was enough to snap Merida out of her stupor, and she dove out of the way just as the boy jumped in front of her- in front of the bear.

The bear halted. Its legs stopped moving as if an unseen force had commanded them to, causing it to stumble to a stop in front of the skinny brunette boy's outstretched arms.

Sprawled to the side, Merida lay panting on the leafy ground, combing back with her fingers the mane of hair that had fallen in her face. She looked up at the scene before her, surprised and relieved to discover her rescuer.

"Hiccup!"

The brunette turned his head towards her, looking slightly over his shoulder and sending her a brief half smile before returning his attention to the bear before him.

By now the bear had grown angry again, deciding the boy wasn't really that much of a threat after all. It snarled and prepared to charge-

It immediately stopped the moment Hiccup took a step forward.

"Whoa there... Careful now," the boy spoke calmly, taking another advancing step. "Don't wanna overdo this whole '_attack' _thing, do you?" he spoke using finger air quotes, "You might hurt yourself."

Merida gulped from her spot on the ground, still terrified but managing to roll her eyes at the fact that Hiccup insisted on having a conversation with the hideous creature.

"Come on... easy..." He continued to talk conversationally and at the same time soothingly...if not almost controlling. The closer Hiccup came to the bear, the more the bear pulled away, until it fell onto its hind legs in a seated position. The bear's eyes, however, remained unmoving as they stared into the boy's own green eyes with a mixture of passion and confusion– it stared at him as if he were simultaneously the most awe-filling and most perplexing thing in the universe.

As if in a trance, the bear's defensive shields seemed to melt away the moment Hiccup placed his palm confidently, yet gently, atop the animal's brow. A pained expression crossed Hiccup's face for the briefest of seconds, before the two began what would've looked to any ordinary person a lengthy staring contest.

Minutes passed before it became obvious the boy 'won', and the bear snorted indignantly, shaking its head vigorously as Hiccup removed his hand and stepped away.

"Good boy," Hiccup said quietly, watching as the bear stood up again on all four legs and turned around to meander through the forest away from him and Merida- leaving the clearing, walking far, far away through the trees with all aggressive motives suppressed... if perhaps only temporarily, but by then the teens would hopefully be long gone...

When the bear was out of sight, Hiccup turned around to face the redhead girl, crossing his arms and attempting a stern expression.

Merida, who sat with her knees pulled to her chest, simply tossed her tangled locks to the side and mumbled something about "..doan like bears..."

Hiccup sighed but couldn't suppress a grin. He walked over to the Scottish girl and held out his hand to help her stand up.

"You're welcome," he said as she willingly took his hand, brushing the dirt and leaves from her dress as she stood.

"Yeah alright, thank yeh," she replied, acting nonchalant.

Without needing suggestion, the two began to walk away from the small clearing, heading in the opposite direction of the bear so as to avoid any other encounters.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Hiccup asked as they walked. "You do realize Compass is a few miles," he paused as he looked about him briefly, as if to double check his directions, "that way," he finished, pointing off into the general distance towards his left- the direction both of them knew to be due East.

Merida shrugged. "Archery practice?"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, his face clearly expressing that he didn't believe her for a second.

"Ah fine! I was... doin some thinking."

Hiccup pursed his lips, staring ahead of him as he walked. Merida wasn't one to go on long strolls through the forest just to _think_. Rapunzel might, perhaps, but certainly not the Scottish redhead beside him. It just wasn't her... style. _Then again,_ Hiccup thought as they walked, _we all have a lot to think about these days_.

"Besaides," Merida continued when Hiccup didn't respond, "I could ask yew tha same question. What are _yewww _doing all the way out 'ere in West Point?" she teased back.

"Wha- I _did _just save you from the 'big bad bear'!" Hiccup responded defensively.

"Ah had ma bow!"

"You didn't seem to be using it!" Hiccup countered. Then he groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead. Though he and Merida were good friends, they never seemed capable of having a normal, friendly conversation. They argued about almost everything, always pushing each other's nerves. "Ok, it doesn't matter," he cut in quickly just as Merida opened her mouth to argue again. She huffed and stormed ahead of him.

Hiccup sighed, exasperated. "_Now _where are you going?"

"Tah find Toothless!" she yelled over her shoulder, not bothering to wait up for him. "Ah'm not tramplin threw these woods any longer than Ah have to!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, now having to jog to keep up with the fiery redhead's pace. "You don't even know where he is," he pointed out as he came up behind her.

"Sure Ah do," she responded, pushing a tree branch away from her face and ducking.

"Really." Hiccup deadpanned.

Merida paused and smirked at him, nodding to the metal contraption the boy had instead of a left leg. "On the ground."

She turned and continued forward, letting the branch swing back into place, unfortunately whacking Hiccup in the chest.

"Ack!" Hiccup grunted as it hit, glaring up at the girl sauntering away in front of him.

"Last time I save you!" He called up ahead of her, clenching his teeth in frustration. _This _is what he got for being a good person! For trying to _help _her! Why was she always so... so... _so_ _difficult_!

Even so, he called out to the Nightfury with his mind, sending the necessary coordinates, and within minutes the dragon appeared out of the shadows of the trees, his big green eyes happy to see his friends.

"See?" Merida exclaimed as the dragon happily approached the two. "Told ya Ah could find him!"

Hiccup decided _not _to point out that it had been _he _who had sent for Toothless, and instead gave his best friend a neck rub in greeting. "Hey bud," he said, relieved to have someone else to talk to besides the argumentative and defensive Merida.

"After you, M'lady," Hiccup spoke louder for her to hear, but upon looking around realized Merida had already mounted upon Toothless's back and was drumming her fingers on her crossed arms impatiently. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, gave Toothless another pat on the head, and jumped up in front of Merida on the saddle.

"Okay Buddy, I think it's time we all got back to Council," he directed, and Toothless snorted in agreement.

"Wha! You never said _anythin _about Council-" Merida started to protest, but it was too late. Toothless's powerful wings had brought them all soaring in the air above the darkened West Point and into the bright morning sun, heading east toward Council.

"We have to Merida!" Hiccup called back to her over the wind. "You know we do!"

Hiccup only heard her grumbled mutterings, incoherent over the loud wind. His eyebrows creased in worry and thought as they soared closer to the last place all three of them wanted to be.

Sensing his companion's worry, Toothless turned and tilted his head back to give Hiccup a questioning gaze.

"I'm fine Bud," Hiccup assured, smiling and bending down to place his hand on the side of Toothless's neck. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**"Long time, No post" for me! Started a brand new story and am very far into it already, so excited to share it with you here! This is the kind of story where I don't want you to think too much. Just sit back and ride the current. **

**I know its confusing. I know you probably have no idea what any of those places are they mentioned or what Merida and Hiccup just did (with the future and the bear respectively). Yes there are still dragons and Hiccup trains them. No that is not what just happened with the bear. **

**If you are patient, all will will be explained... I promise. Sit back and relax...**

**Iceprincess**


	2. The Decision of the Council

**And as always, here is chapter 2 the same day!**

**A/N: The "Guardians" as you know them (North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth) are NOT Guardians in this story. They will be in the story (all human) but as their own characters. **

**Read relax review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

2.

Rapunzel stood at the window, as she did so often these days. With one hand she held onto the stone railing, gazing out onto the horizon, her eyes searching. When a dark black shape suddenly appeared, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Here they come," she spoke aloud, turning to face those she had gathered with, pushing aside and stepping over a curtain of long golden hair.

_I should really braid this up again, _she thought to herself as she meandered around the never-ending trail of hair. Her bare feet walked slowly but purposefully across the chilled stone floor of the ancient castle- Council, as the residents of Warren called it. It was the oldest building on the large island, Warren- a land that held the Four Great Kingdoms- and it stood tall and grand despite its age at the land's exact center. It was essentially Warren's Capital, as unlike other lands, the Four Kingdoms of Warren lived in peace and harmony with each other, keeping mostly to themselves but eagerly trading and collaborating when desired or when necessary. Each kingdom had its own government and way of life, and yet all four were united all the same. The Council building was mostly a symbol of this unity, but it was also where the rulers of each kingdom could meet in High Council (as the building's name so fittingly suggested) to discuss the matters of Warren.

And what a pressing matter awaited the four sets of rulers. Rapunzel took her place upon her throne at the raised dais at the far end of the hall- an intricate piece of work weaved from flowers with golden leaves that seemed to radiate light- to wait for Merida and Hiccup. As she waited, she gazed at the rulers that sat gathered around an elegant round table in equally elegant chairs.

At one end of the table sat Merida's parents, the King and Queen of the Western Kingdom of DunBroch. Next to them sat Rapunzel's own parents, the rulers of Corona in the South. All shared silent worried expressions.

Next sat the ruler of the Eastern Kingdom of Berk, Hiccup's own father. A more... old fashioned... viking kingdom, the citizens of Berk preferred to address their leader as their Chief, Chief Stoick the Vast, who was indeed... quite vast. He was a buff man, but quick minded, filled with determination and held the heart of the people.

Finally sat the ruler of the Northern Kingdom of Burgess, the newly appointed E. Aster Bunnymund, or "Bunny" as many called him. He was a stern man who liked order, much different from his predecessor who was more of the "anything goes" type. This former ruler, Nikolas St. North, was also present at the gathering, because although he was old and retired, he had a wise head on his shoulders even with his easy-going nature. In addition, he had recently stepped into the role as Ambassador of the Guardians, a position that wasn't technically necessary but put the four sets of rulers more at ease with the... current developments... within the Guardian Court.

Rapunzel sighed quietly to herself in the silent room, looking at her feet. The Guardian Court. What a mess they were in right now.

The Four Guardians: protectors of the land and diplomats between the individual kingdoms. They were supposed to keep the peace, to guard and teach the people, especially the children, of all the kingdoms. It was they who people brought their concerns and troubles to when their leaders could not help. It was they who made the final decisions when disputes rose up between the rulers themselves. And it was they who strengthened Warren as a whole, as each Guardian was gifted with great and unique powers.

But it was also the Guardians who were the cause of the most recent disaster, and it was they who were the reason all the rulers had been gathered.

At that moment, the great black Nightfury soared in through one of the great and expansive open windows, landing lightly on his feet a good distance from the table of people. The redhead, Merida, quickly slid off Toothless and marched up to her throne of stone- hewn from one of the Great Stones at Compass and embedded with tiny glittering blue stones- without even glancing at her parents. She crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

Hiccup was slower to dismount. He walked more casually to his own throne- simple and unadorned, made from polished oak- nodding to his father in greeting as he passed, Toothless following closely behind. Hiccup took his place at the right-side end of the row of thrones upon the dais, so conveniently placed that Toothless could sit at his side and Merida would be as far away from him as possible, as her throne occupied the end on the left. Rapunzel smiled encouragingly at Merida from beside her, but received no response. Hiccup gave them both a sideways glance- he felt so far away and cut off from them now with the rather large empty space between them. A fourth throne had once sat between himself and Rapunzel, but the inky-black curled chair had mysteriously vanished a little over a year before.

The fourth Guardian, Pitch Black, brother to former ruler North, had always been a puzzle to the other Guardians, and he'd always seemed to be the odd one out. He had received the Guardianship because of his relation to North, as the position always ran in the ruling family. North had never married or had any children of his own (who were the traditional choices), so when he became the ruler of Burgess the position of Guardian had seemed to naturally fall to his brother, Pitch. Because of this, Pitch had been in the Guardianship much longer than his other three fellow Guardians, and had never quite... mixed... with them. They were much younger than he, and saw many things quite differently than he did.

The other three had known this, but had never made an effort to do anything about it. It had always seemed easier to not get in his way, to take his views into account when they could, and to just let him be. After all, Pitch did seem to have the hardest job and duty among all of them...

Hiccup guarded the mind- truth, knowledge, intellect. Learning (and trying) new things, and accepting change. His center had always been learning and curiosity. Rapunzel guarded peace and freedom, helping people find joy and contentment. Kindness and creativity was her center. Merida guarded fate and destiny. She could foresee possible futures, and helped people become brave enough to face them. Her center was courage.

But Pitch... Pitch guarded fear. Because no matter how much the stubborn Merida might try, people couldn't always be brave. Fear could never be nonexistent. In times like those, Pitch helped people face their fears to become stronger and, in turn, braver. He also taught people that sometimes being afraid is ok. Sometimes accepting fear but carrying on anyway is the biggest bravery of all. It was a tough job, one that many people didn't always take kindly to. Pitch's Guardianship had never been easy.

No Guardian was immortal, and many different sets of four had sat upon thrones in this hall of Council, beginning all the way back to when Warren was first discovered and settled and Council was first built. Each Guardian was different and unique in purpose and powers, and while each Guardian's powers had come equally with burdens, the burden Pitch carried was unlike anything in the entire history of the Guardians.

All these thoughts swam in everyone at Council's heads. Because something terrible had happened. Pitch had vanished along with his throne, nowhere to be found. Never before in the history of the Guardians had something like this occurred. For a while the four rulers and three remaining Guardians had waited in anxious uncertainty, unable to discern what Pitch's disappearance meant.

And then the attacks began.

It began with the dreams_. _Shadowy thoughts crept their way into people's dreams with a newfound ferocity, magnifying their fears to greater than they'd ever been. The people blamed Pitch, for they believed that his disappearance left room for unchecked fear, and that therefore he was to blame for the new surge of panic and chaos that was spreading like wild fire throughout all of Warren. They wouldn't realize until later that instead of protecting the people (or failing to, in this case) against fear, Pitch was actually using it against them.

Then the horses came. The people of the Four Kingdoms called them _Nightmares_. In the dead of night the creatures rampaged through villages, setting homes on fire and sending children into fits of terror. People turned against one another whenever one of the horses was close by- the more horses, the more magnified the fear, the more hostile and afraid people became.

And then Pitch returned from the shadows. At first people cheered for whom they thought was their savior, but when they saw the change he'd undergone, they shrank away in terror. Pitch had yet to confront the other Guardians, but the people of Warren reported the once noble warrior to be an ashen man in a cloak made from shadow who sat astride one of the terrible _Nightmares_, commanding them as a general commands an army. Commanding them for the past three months in stealthy and seemingly random attacks on the Four Kingdoms. No matter what the rulers and Guardians tried, Pitch always managed to slip through their fingers, never being where they thought he was, and always vanquishing their counter-attacks with effortless ease.

Warren was afraid.

And this was what the rulers and Guardians had met to discuss. They'd met for three days now (much to Merida's annoyance; she was a "free-spirit" as Hiccup called her- she hated sitting in her stone chair for hours at a time talking and discussing such serious matters. Of course she understood their importance, but she much preferred escaping into the forests and hills, discovering new things and places). Unfortunately in these last few days, those of the High Council had accomplished little.

The mood of the hall was dejected. Something had to be done.

"My scouts report that Pitch may be based on the edge of Warren, deep in the northwest region of West Point forest," Stoick informed the council members. "Signs of the Nightmares were seen there close to midnight and again near the early hours of dawn this morning."

Hiccup's head shot to Merida's direction, and vice versa. Her eyes were wide. Hiccup's thoughts touched hers warily. "_Don't be sorry" _he spoke in her head, sensing her regretful feelings. "_You had no way of knowing, and neither did I. All that matters is we got out safely." _Hiccup smiled at her reassuringly, but Merida's expression showed she wasn't so sure.

The rulers talked strategy for a while longer, their words very much resembling the conversations they'd had for the past three months. Every strategy and battle plan they came up with was a good one, and yet each had ultimately failed.

When no other plan remained to be decided, Queen Eleanor turned to face the three Guardians. "There is only one matter left to be decided by today's Council. The rulers of the Four Kingdoms are now all in agreement."

_A new Guardian, _Hiccup thought warily. _They _actually_ want to go through with electing a new Guardian to replace Pitch. _

"A new Guardian must be chosen," the Queen announced even as Hiccup thought it. "Pitch is no longer worthy of the title, and yet the balance must be restored. We, the rulers of the Four Kingdoms, have each nominated an individual from the ruling family of Burgess, and with your approval, wish to proceed with the process."

Rapunzel began to speak, but Hiccup held up a hand, silencing her.

_"You both know my position on this," _he projected his thoughts into the two girls' heads. Hiccup believed without a doubt Pitch didn't deserve the name Guardian. He believed without a doubt that a replacement was necessary. But he feared that replacing Pitch now, when their forces against him were failing and they had no upper hand, was asking for trouble. The act would surely anger the dark man, making things worse rather than better. It would be better for all if they waited, tried to talk sense back into Pitch, avoid any drastic measures. Hiccup had expressed this concern multiple times to the girls, trying to get them to agree to wait until they and the rulers knew they could get Pitch under control. But getting the girls to agree was one thing- getting the entire High Council to understand was another. The High Council didn't like waiting. They always wanted action, progress. They never listened to Hiccup's call for peaceful measures.

"_A new Guardian can't be chosen without the unanimous consent from the three of us," _he continued. _"I will agree to whatever you decide, but I ask that you reconsider one more time."_

Rapunzel looked at him sorrowfully. "You're right Hiccup," she spoke softly so only he could hear. "You always are. But this is the only choice we have. We have to hope the new Guardian will possess some power to help us."

Hiccup stared at her, deep in thought. Perhaps Rapunzel would be right. He had to hope so, anyway. Toothless nudged Hiccup's leg, and Hiccup gave his nod of approval.

"Rulers of the Four Kingdoms," Rapunzel called out in a confident voice, "you have the unanimous approval of the Guardian Court." She stood then and stepped off the dais and walked to the center of the room between the rulers' table and the Guardian thrones. Painted into the stones that made up the floor was the crest of Warren- the crest of the Four Kingdoms. At the center of the crest was a large diamond in which four smaller diamonds rested- one for each Guardian. A golden flower, a blue wisp, and a hand on the brow of a black dragon. The diamonds changed as magically as the thrones did, so it was no surprise that the fourth diamond was blank, just as the fourth throne had disappeared.

As Rapunzel approached the crest, the four diamonds in the center lifted and slid sideways over the stones, and a blue-white crystal slowly slid up from beneath the floor. The crystal had always been a part of Council. Warren was so old that the magic behind the crystal, crest, and thrones was long forgotten. They knew only that it was called Moon Magic, though they didn't understand why.

The rulers from the Four Kingdoms would always each choose a candidate for a new Guardian to keep the balance of power, and the crystal's magic selected the best from those candidates. The crystal's magic was binding- once the new Guardian was chosen, there was no room for further debate or interference from the rulers. Not even the person chosen could refuse the position. The only way to void Guardianship was a unanimous decision from the other three Guardians to "cast out" the fourth Guardian, as had just occurred with Pitch, but even that was difficult to do, as the Moon Magic, whatever it was, was unpredictable and sometimes prevented the Guardians from taking certain actions.

It was also the Moon Magic that granted each Guardian his or her specific powers. As Rapunzel watched the crystal rise, she hoped what she told Hiccup would be true- that the Moon Magic would grant the New Guardian some sort of power to defeat Pitch.

North walked over to stand beside Rapunzel, watching as the crystal's silvery-blue light flickered and danced around the room. The light suddenly elongated upward, taking the shape of its chosen Guardian.

What appeared in the light was the image of a boy much younger than Pitch, apparently around the age of the other Guardians. He wore a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up around his head, and a mischievous smirk upon his lips. Hiccup and Merida stood to get a better view of their new member, and the latter gasped in shock when she saw his face.

Those blue eyes. True, perhaps they only _looked _blue because of the crystal light, but they reminded her of the startling blue gaze from her vision. Merida made a mental note to tell Rapunzel and Hiccup the minute they were alone.

"Jack Frost," King Fergus, the king of DunBroch, exclaimed, recognizing the boy.

Bunnymund's head whipped around, enraged. "Who entered his name in there?" He spoke accusingly to the other rulers. King Fergus threw his hands up in a _not me! _gesture. The other rulers all shrugged similarly.

"I did," North spoke up, crossing his arms and staring into the light-projection boy's face. He then looked past it to where Bunny stood, his eyebrows raised as if daring the ruler for further objection.

"You had no right!" Bunny objected.

"I had every right," North countered calmly. "It's my family's kingdom just as much as it is yours, and I have the status of Guardian Ambassador."

"But- we just created that position! It isn't... real!"

"Exactly," North winked, leaving Bunny dumbfounded and exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, stepping down from the dais to join North and Rapunzel at the crystal. "Who is he?"

"My nephew," North said.

"A rambunctious nuisance," Bunny corrected.

"He's spirited, I'll give you that," North granted, stroking his long white beard in thought. "I believe he'll fit in nicely with you three."

"I've never met him," Hiccup confessed, unsure. From the corner of his eye he saw his and Merida's fathers exchange looks of uncertainty, as if they knew and understood Bunny's objections.

"Nor have I," Rapunzel agreed, looking at the boy's image thoughtfully, "But I have heard a few stories."

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not _a Guardian," Bunny insisted, throwing his fist on the table.

"He's got a good heart, I think," Hiccup's father acquiesced, "But I must agreed with Bunnymund. Jack is often quite foolish and childish and lacks a sense of responsibility. Why on earth would you nominate him, North?"

North just shook his head in response. "You do not know him as I do."

_Foolish? Nuisance? No responsibility? _That was all Hiccup could focus on. They needed a Guardian with leadership qualities. So far, Jack didn't seem to fit the bill in his book.

"In any event," North continued, "The crystal's magic is binding. Jack Frost is our new Guardian."

"North," Rapunzel's father spoke up, "Your nephew is not the Guardian we all hoped for to step up to fight with us against Pitch."

"Wait," Hiccup interrupted, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the crystal, "does _everyone _here know this guy except for the people who are _actually _Guardians?"

Toothless snorted and tilted his head. _Seems like it, _Hiccup knew he was saying.

"Rapunzel," Bunny spoke in a pleading tone. "Please tell me that North nominating a Guardian isn't valid."

The long-haired girl smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Bunny, unfortunately it is."

"Wonderful!" Bunny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and falling down into his seat. "Just bloody fantastic."

"I sense a rivalry Bunny," Rapunzel half-grinned knowingly. Then she turned to Merida, who still sat frozen in her throne, and Hiccup. "I think we need to give this Jack Frost a chance. I trust North's judgment. Perhaps a foolish rambunctious nuisance is just what we need."

Hiccup put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples. _Could things possibly get worse? _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here is the layout of Warren in case anyone is confused:<strong>

**North: Kingdom of Burgess**

**East: K of Berk**

**South: K of Corona**

**West: K of DunBroch**

**Center: Council**

**East, within Berk: Compass (learn more about later, but it's basically the big stone circle from _Brave_)**

**Immediate West, between DunBroch and Corona: West ****Point forest**

**SouthEast, between Berk and Corona: Corinthia and Corinthia Palace (learn more about later)**


	3. Fallen in the Water

**No real note for this chapter, just read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

3.

Soon the rulers said their goodbyes and left Council to return to their respective kingdoms. Bunnymund was the first to leave, storming out of the hall without a word the moment the High Council was disbanded.

Once everyone had left, North offered to find Jack to tell him the news, but Rapunzel shook her head.

"We should all go," she insisted. "He's one of us now, after all. Its only right we should go to him."

North nodded in approval. "I will make ready my sleigh."

The older man left the room, leaving the three young Guardians alone. Rapunzel turned and walked back up the dais, where Merida had just risen from her throne. She bit her lip anxiously as Rapunzel approached.

"What is it Merida?" Rapunzel asked, concerned for her friend.

Merida shrugged. "A vision's botherin me," she admitted.

"A vision?" Rapunzel repeated, looking over to Hiccup. "Is that where the two of you were? Compass?"

In the vast expanse of land that made up the kingdom of Berk, all the major cities and villages lay closer to the southern border, leaving much of the Northern lands empty, full of forests and hills. But in Berk's center lay a misty clearing in which sat a very large circle of giant stones. This clearing the people called Compass. It held strong magic, and many people kept their distance. To Merida however, it was almost a second home. It was there that the blue wisps appeared most frequently to her, aiding her with their magic and power. Whenever Merida looked into the future at Compass, her visions were always clearest and most relevant. At Compass, Merida's power didn't tire her as much as it did when she used it elsewhere. Even Merida's throne was made from one of Compass's stones, so that she could use her power when she sat at Council, if needed. So great was Compass's influence, Merida rarely used her power anywhere else... except today.

"Nooo..." Hiccup answered Rapunzel slowly. "We were-"

"West Point Forest." Merida answered. Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"But that's where-"

"We know," Hiccup stopped her. "We're fine though."

Rapunzel wasn't convinced. "Merida, why did you use your power outside of Compass? You know it's dangerous! And to try in West Point of all places-"

"Ah didn't tell yew this for a lecture," Merida said, her eyes narrowed. "What Ah wanted to tell the two of yew is that Ah had a vision of... well Ah think it was Jack."

"What?" Rapunzel asked, as Merida walked closer.

"Ah mean, Ah didn't actually see his face... just his eyes."

Hiccup shook his head. "Then it could have been anyone."

"Ah don't think so, Hiccup," Merida said. "Ah just feel like it is."

Hiccup thought for a moment. It wasn't his place to question Merida's impulses. She'd been right about this kind of thing in the past. "What else did you see in the vision?"

Merida shrugged. "Like Ah said, Ah wasn't at Compass so... it all blends together. There was more to it, Ah'm sure of it, Ah just can't remember..."

"Don't you two see?" Rapunzel asked, excited. "This is a sign! Jack is the Guardian we need-"

Suddenly Rapunzel doubled over with a gasp. She looked up, panic in her eyes. "Hiccup-"

"Toothless, come!" Hiccup called, already taking Rapunzel by the shoulders, gathering her long hair into his arms and guiding her to the black dragon.

"Merida, go with North to Burgess to find Jack! We'll see you there after!" Hiccup calmly but swiftly instructed, taking control.

Merida nodded in understanding and raced down the hall, pulling her cloak tighter around her body.

"Where?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel once they both were securely strapped into Toothless's saddle.

This sort of thing happened all the time. Rapunzel could sense people in danger and felt their pain. She could tell where they were, and also what was wrong with them. Sometimes the pain was so great that Rapunzel couldn't even focus on her own surroundings. Hiccup helped her whenever he was near, dropping whatever he was doing immediately to get her to wherever she needed to be so that she could use her power to help the person in danger.

"Burgess," Rapunzel told him, holding him tightly around his waist and leaning her forehead between his shoulder blades. "Main city... by the river... no... the lake," she muttered, eyes shut from the pain.

"Got it," Hiccup said and Toothless roared, taking off into the sky.

...

Burgess was the Northern Kingdom of Warren, and most of it consisted of a large and snowy mountain range, the Pole Mountains, from which poured the Corona River, a river that twisted though Warren from Burgess down around Council, through Corinthia (the city that was home to the Guardians), and down to form the eastern border of the Corona Kingdom. Down below the mountains however, lay the major settlements of Burgess- one major city with a few small out-skirting towns. Just outside the main city was a large lake, perhaps once part of the river long ago, that was frozen most of the year (all but during the Summer), where the children of Burgess ice skated and played their wintery games. Burgess, because it was so far North and home to such a huge mountain range, was almost always winter, despite the time of year.

But something terrible had just occurred. While playing on the river with his younger sister and friends, a boy had unluckily fallen through the ice where it was thinnest. The other children had sent for help, and Rapunzel had felt their despairing pain and panic.

By the time Toothless landed at the lake, the boy had been pulled from the water and lay unmoving on the shore. A crowd had gathered around him and the other children, but upon the arrival of two Guardians they quickly silenced themselves and parted to let them through. Rapunzel broke away from Hiccup, worry sketched into her face, and raced to where the boy lay, stumbling over her hair as she went. She fell by the boy's side, first feeling for a pulse and examining his body for immediate injuries.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked no one in particular as she examined the boy.

He was young, about her age, with messy wet brown hair that was plastered to his forehead. His eyes were shut, and his body and clothing soaked, but otherwise appeared perfectly fine.

Except he wasn't breathing.

"We were ju-just playing!" a younger girl that greatly resembled the boy answered her in the silence. "The ice started to cr-crack and he-he said we were g-going to p-play hopscotch- he f-fell through and-and-"

"Shh, it's alright," Rapunzel said, turning to the younger girl and put her hand on her tear-streaked cheek. One of the older women gathered came closer- probably the girl's mother- and wrapped her arms around the girl comfortingly. "Oh Emma..."

But Rapunzel wasn't listening. Her focus had returned to the boy.

"His lungs are full of water..." she muttered. "Hiccup," she called without looking up, "Help me!"

The brunette boy once more gathered up Rapunzel's train of hair and approached the two.

Rapunzel carefully untied the unconscious boy's brown cloak from around his neck and wrapped her locks around his body with calm precision. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_ Let your power shine..."_

As she sang, the roots of her hair began to glow with a golden light that grew and spread throughout her long locks. Soon the boy was encased in golden light- healing light that swirled and danced around him.

_"Heal what has been hurt,_

_ Change the fate's design._

_ Save what has been lost,_

_ Bring back what once was mine..."_

When her song ended, Hiccup closed his eyes and placed his hand on the boy's forehead while Rapunzel again felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief.

"He's going to be ok," she announced to the silent bystanders, who promptly all sighed in relief and clapped for the two Guardians. Hiccup rose and went to the woman who held the young girl in her arms. Both had tear-streaked faces, but both smiled happily.

"You're his mother, I presume?" Hiccup asked her, and the woman nodded. "He'll be asleep for a couple hours and will probably be somewhat confused when he wakes up, but his head didn't suffer any damage from the short time he was without oxygen. He should be fine."

The boy's mother started to respond, but the little girl, Emma, had wrestled herself away from he mother's arms and ran towards her older brother.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother's neck.

Rapunzel and Hiccup's heads whipped around to face each other.

_What? _Rapunzel's expression seemed to say.

Hiccup shrugged nervously. _"Coincidence?" _he spoke into her head.

Rapunzel shook her head no, returning her gaze to the brown-haired boy lying in front of her with a newfound interest.

"Jack? _Jack!_ What happened!" came North's booming voice as the big man pushed his way through the crowd, Merida close behind him, looking very confused.

"Hiccup, Rapunzel?" North said, surprised to see them already there. "Merida told me-"

"Wait, _this _was her case?" Merida said in shock. "Is that... _him?_"

Rapunzel stood, brushing off her soaking wet purple dress, shivering slightly from the cold. "He's ok now, North... he... he almost drowned," she added, looking at Hiccup.

"He almost _died_?" Merida exclaimed. "But he was just chos-" she cut herself short at Hiccup's warning look and shaking head.

"Thank the Man in the Moon," North muttered before pushing past them all and exchanged a quick and quiet conversation with Jack's mother.

Then North turned to Hiccup. "How many people can Toothless carry?"

Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He really shouldn't carry more than two."

North nodded. "Take Merida and head to Corinthia. Rapunzel and I will take Jack with us and meet you there."

At his words, the gathered people of Burgess began to talk quietly and excitedly amongst themselves. Very few people were allowed behind Corinthia's gates. The people of the four kingdoms weren't surprised by the many Council Meetings that had occurred the past few days, not with all the terrible things that were happening. Taking Jack to Corinthia could surely mean only one thing...

"Will do- Merida, ready?" Hiccup said.

The redheaded girl nodded and followed Hiccup to Toothless. Unlike earlier, she allowed Hiccup to help her up on his back, and soon the two were high in the air flying south to the Guardian city.

Both Guardians were silent as they flew. Finally, Hiccup spoke up.

"So is Jack the one from your vision, then?" He could feel Merida shrug against him.

"Ah dunno... couldn't see his eyes."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough."


	4. Chosen? Me?

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

4.

When Jack opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the face of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He instantly decided that if this was death, living was overrated.

As the rest of Jack's surroundings slowly came into focus, the girl that sat beside him smiled happily, her green eyes bright and cheerful as she pushed aside a lock of golden hair.

"Look who decided to wake up," she teased.

Jack grunted in response, pushing back layers of blankets from the bed he lay in, trying to sit up. He held a hand up to his face, blinking in the afternoon light.

The room they were in was overall very white and plain, with tall bright curtain-less windows overlooking a green valley and a glittering blue river. The bed Jack occupied was one of many all lined up in a row, facing opposite another row of beds, all with plain unadorned white sheets. In fact, other than the outstanding view from the windows, the girl who sat beside Jack's bed seemed to be the only source of color in the room, even with the beige color of the walls and the golden sunlight that flitted through the windows.

Jack pushed up against his elbows, trying to sit up but finding himself unable to. His whole body felt like lead, weighing down against the extremely comfortable pillows.

"...hi," the girl spoke again, softer this time, staring at him with a tender expression, as if worried the boy couldn't speak.

Jack stared up into her beautiful face, trying to form words.

"Uhh...h-hi?" he managed to get out. "I... I'm dead, aren't I?" he reasoned.

The girl giggled. Jack decided he liked hearing her laugh, and made a mental note to try to make her laugh often, if he could.

"No silly," she said. "Almost but... not quite," she smiled warmly.

Jack sighed, letting his head fall back down on top of his pillows.

"Where am I then?" he asked, letting his eyes wander about the ceiling of the room. More white.

"This is the Hospital Wing."

"Oh. Obviously."

Jack turned his head without bothering to lift it to stare again at the pretty girl.

"Who are you again?" he asked, trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was falling through the ice into the lake's watery depths... but if he wasn't dead...

The girl titled her head to the side, clearly intrigued. "Interesting," she said quietly to herself.

"Sorry, what is?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

The girl shrugged with a smile before extending her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Jack. My name is Rapunzel."

Jack sat up so fast his aching muscles screamed. But he didn't notice. '_Rapunzel' _was an extremely uncommon name. "You're serious?" he asked in shock. "As in, the _Guardi-_"

"The Guardian, yes," Rapunzel finished for him eagerly, a guilty smile playing upon her lips.

Jack stared with wide eyes around the hospital room he was in with a newfound interest.

"...But that means..." He turned to look at Rapunzel again, excited and nervous all at the same time. "_No!_" he exclaimed, not daring to believe it. "Do _not _tell me that I am sitting in this very boring white bed in the Palace of-"

"Corinthia?" Rapunzel grinned. Jack laughed, letting his head fall once more back down to the pillows.

"No, no, no, no," he was saying in between laughs.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, laughing as well.

"This," Jack said with a grin, turning towards her, "This is crazy."

"You think so?" she deadpanned in amusement.

"Uh huh," Jack nodded his head up and down, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He ran a hand through his brown locks in amazement. Corinthia was like a fairytale to him- it was a place that you heard about in stories. He knew it was real, just as the Guardians were real, but for a boy growing up in Burgess, the kingdom farthest from the palace, and having never left Burgess once in his life, Corinthia had always seemed so very far away and a little surreal. And yet, here he was, lying apparently wounded in the palace beside one of the Guardians herself, and a very beautiful one at that. Jack really didn't know what to make of the situation.

"So... what did I possibly do" he asked, shaking his head with a chuckle and attempting once more to sit up, "to land myself here?"

"Umm... nothing?" Rapunzel answered, tilting her head and sweeping her hair to the side, which Jack had only just realized was _extremely _long. "It's um, well... I really should wait for Merida and Hiccup to explain..."

"No need," a new voice spoke. "We're here."

Jack looked past Rapunzel to the double door entrance to the room, where two newcomers had just entered and were walking toward him and Rapunzel. A tall brunette boy and a girl with wild red curls.

_The other two Guardians, _Jack realized.

Jack didn't know much about the Guardians. He really had never paid attention to them in his life, and he'd slept through the part about the past ones in his history class at school... when he went to school, that is. The only thing he really recognized about them was their names. He also knew that Pitch Black was currently terrorizing the Four Kingdoms, but Jack dealt with fear by just not thinking about it. He simply turned his attention to other things. Besides, he had a little sister to look after, and he could never allow her to think he was afraid...

Emma. Where was she? Was she ok?

"My sister," Jack asked Rapunzel as Hiccup and Merida reached his bedside. "She's ok, right?" Rapunzel nodded knowingly.

"Perfectly fine, I promise." Jack sighed in relief, turning his head to greet the newcomers.

"Um, hey..." he spoke, suddenly feeling awkward to be in the presence of three Guardians. He suddenly became nervous. _Am I supposed to, like, bow or kneel or something? Not that I can get out of the bed... _

"Relax Jack," Hiccup grinned, sensing the other boy's unease. "We're normal kids, I swear."

Merida snorted. "Aye, except for the magical powers, of course."

Jack stared at her, anything but relaxed. He'd forgotten they had... gifts... as the people of Burgess liked to say. Again, he found himself wishing he'd paid better attention...

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Merida, we agreed we'd _ease _him into it-"

"Don't you two start," Rapunzel cut in, swatting them both on the arms from her seat beside the bed. "He only just woke up, give him a few minutes of peace before you terrorize him with your constant bickering."

Hiccup's mouth dropped open. "We- we do _not _terrorize people with our bickering! And who says we _constantly_ bicker?"

Rapunzel laughed, and it was her turn to roll her eyes. She turned to face Jack and raised her eyebrows. "See what I have to put up with?" She asked him playfully.

Jack grinned, suddenly less tense. The jesting nature of the three was a comfortable feeling for him, and it put him at ease.

"A damsel in distress, you are," he told her, joining in on their jokes. Rapunzel laughed again, the clear bell-like laugh that Jack so liked.

Merida lightly punched Jack's shoulder. "Ah see you'll fit right in then, won't ya?" Jack grinned at her, not really understanding what she meant, but accepting the compliment anyway. He noticed the odd way she looked at him, the way she seemed to be searching his face for something, and then how she finally looked away, clearly disappointed. He heard her mutter something about "brown eyes," but decided not to press it.

"Sooo," Jack said, tearing his gaze awkwardly away from the redhead. "Corinthia. Me. Why?"

"Well," Rapunzel began, looking towards Hiccup for support, "with all that's been happening with Pitch lately... this new war he's started... the High Council decided that, well..."

"They decided to choose a new Guardian," Hiccup summarized. "And you were picked."

Silence.

"... What?"

"Different people were nominated, but the Moon Magic choose _you_ Jack," Rapunzel repeated with a kind and hopeful smile.

Jack just stared at the three teens with a blank expression. He didn't understand what Moon Magic was, so he focused on the part he did.

"Wha- someone nominated me? Who?"

"Your uncle," Rapunzel explained, looking at Hiccup and Merida a little nervously. "North." She paused. "He didn't tell you?"

"I don't think he knew about any of this, Punz," Hiccup assessed, crossing his arms and looking down at Jack with a calculating expression. "What exactly do you know about the, for lack of a better word, _war_, that's begun against our former member, Pitch Black?"

Jack frowned. Pitch Black. He hated the name. Jack had always hated being part of Burgess's royal family. It had never really been his scene. He never directly told people that he was part of the ancient line, preferring for them to think he was just your average kid. Thankfully, his family was large enough that he, his mother, and sister could discreetly live somewhat separately from the rest of them, in a normal home in a normal neighborhood, and Jack could live a relatively worry-free, normal life. No one noticed him. But Pitch... Pitch had always been a kind uncle to Jack, if not an odd one. Pitch had become a Guardian when Jack was very young, so Jack couldn't honestly say he knew the man very well. But family was family, and the times Jack _had _encountered the man, he'd found him to be easy going and likeable enough. Prior to his Guardianship, Pitch had been a major General in the Burgess army, and Jack had always admired the calm and collected strength the man had in his disposition. Pitch wasn't one to mess with, but Jack had always felt that the kind, strong Pitch was on _his _side, from _his _family... like a secret guardian angel or something.

But what had happened over the last year... Jack had never felt more betrayed. Pitch had changed so much in such a short amount of time that no one could have predicted it... When Jack had found out... when things turned out to be not all they had seemed...

Jack utterly despised the man. He'd never been so grateful for the separation he, his mother and sister had always had from the rest of his family. He didn't want to be associated with them. The people of Burgess whispered things about his "royal" family because of the evils Pitch had done, they whispered their fears that they all would turn just as dark. But Jack and his small family never seemed to be part of those whispers, as if the Burgess people had forgotten they were even related, which was perfectly fine by Jack. He hated Pitch. He hated his family.

He'd moved on. He forgot things, or pretended not to know. He ignored the politics of the world, as he'd always done, stubbornly insisting that he continue to spend each day as carefree as the last. But this... after all that had happened, after all he'd pushed aside and given up on... He was supposed to do _what?_

"Not much," Jack admitted to Hiccup's question with an annoyed shrug, a sour taste in his mouth. North had nominated him to be a Guardian? _How couldn't he have told me something as huge as that! Are they even serious? I was picked? How am I a freaking Guardian now?_

Jack ran a hand through his hair stressfully. "I don't know if this is, like, some really big joke, but trust me, you _really _don't want me-"

Rapunzel leaned foreword and placed her hand over his. "Jack, of _course _we do!"

"No, I'm flattered, truly," Jack argued, recoiling a little from her touch, "But I'm not a Guardian. I don't... I'm not like you guys. Like, at all."

Hiccup turned to face Rapunzel, and the two seemed to take part in a lengthy staring contest.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel hissed quietly, so quiet that Jack had to strain his ears to hear the conversation. "Don't say that! You've only just met him!"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at Rapunzel. She said something else to him, but it was even softer than before, and Jack couldn't hear.

_That's so bizarre. _Jack thought to himself. _He's not even talking. They are literally having a one sided conversation. _

"Oi!" Merida suddenly spoke. "Ah hear ya Hiccup, but can we _not _do this right now? He's still here yew know, and he's starin at us like we're all crazy," she said, gesturing towards Jack then crossing her arms.

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm sorry Jack," she said. "I guess this just means we have a lot to teach you." She glanced at the clock on the far wall. "We should let you rest, though, for now. The Acceptance Ceremony is tonight, and you've had a rough day as it is."

"You could say that again," Jack said bitterly, running a hand through his hair. "Are you guys really serious? I mean, I'm actually a Guardian now? You aren't just messing with me? 'Cause I _really _think that you'd, well actually _we'd_, be much better off without-"

"Naw, you're stuck with us," Merida confirmed.

"And there's no chance of getting out of it? I can't, like, _not _accept, can I?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Jack."

The look on her face made him feel extremely guilty. After all, being chosen was supposed to be a huge honor. It was just that Jack didn't want it.

"Just try to rest, ok?" Rapunzel urged, trying for a smile and getting up from her chair. "Rest now, worry later."

_Worry later, _Jack repeated in his head. That's what he seemed to do best. Push the unpleasant aspects of life aside... stick to what was easy and fun. He shook his head as the three Guardians left, as if doing so might clear the jumbled thoughts that were built up in his head.

_Why was I picked for this? What do they see in me? _Jack wondered as he lay alone in the hospital room. _Why on earth was I chosen to be a Guardian? Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>I confess, I pictured the hospital room they are in similar to the Harry Potter hospital wing...<strong>

**So, lots of background here into Jack's life. Hope everything is making sense so far. If you do have questions, feel free to ask!**

**!Next chapter will delve more into the other Guardians' powers and abilities, and then hopefully will won't be any remaining confusion...**

**Iceprincess**


	5. Gifts of the Guardians

**Chapter 5! And much is explained in this chapter, just as I promised!**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>"Pick anything you'd like," Hiccup told Jack as he threw open the great wooden doors to his closet. "We'll get your own clothes and other belongings from home later. Come back downstairs when you're ready... do you remember the way?"<p>

"Yeah, I think so, thanks," Jack nodded, a little shyly, to the other boy, looking around the room before turning his attention to the closet. Hiccup's room was large and airy, on the topmost floor of the Palace of Corinthia. It was simple, not extravagantly decorated, with tools and contraptions hanging on the walls, and many tables placed throughout, all piled high with knickknacks and tools. One table was devoted completely to what looked like maps, blueprints, and other designs. In the corner by a large window was an unmade bed filled with even more gadgets and strange-looking stuff. Toothless, Hiccup's dragon companion, was sniffing through a pile of junk by the door.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked. "Toothless and I can wait, if you like," he offered.

"Nah... I'll be ok."

Hiccup nodded his head. "Let's go Bud," he said to the black dragon as he meandered around the messy room with ease to the door. "Don't take too long," he called back to Jack as he passed through the door.

Jack ran a hand through his messy hair out of habit, turning towards Hiccup's closet of clothes, thinking hard. It was still so much to take in. Pitch, the Guardians, being chosen to be _one of them_...

"Guardian Jack Frost," he said quietly to himself, testing the words in his mouth. He shook his head, feeling stupid. He again asked himself, _Why me?_

He rummaged in Hiccup's closet for a while, trying to find something "clean" to wear. According to Rapunzel, his plain white shirt and brown pants, still damp from the lake and covered in dirt, just weren't good enough for the Guardian Acceptance Ceremony. Jack thought about Hiccup in his mind, trying to decide what would be "appropriate" for a Guardian to wear. The other boy wore a sort of combat suit made from brown leather, with lots of belts and straps with compartments and pockets that no doubt hid all kinds of special gadgets and the like. The clothes in his closet were much the same, lots of leather, some wool, browns, some reds and blacks, and for some reason, lots of greens. Jack had never really liked the color green on him. He shuffled around some more, trying not to disturb the orderliness of the closet (the only thing organized in the entire bedroom apparently), finally coming upon a pair of brown pants not unlike the ones he already wore and a pale bluish-grey t-shirt.

Jack shrugged, throwing the pants on the floor and holding the shirt up to him. As he debated whether or not he should be picking more formal clothes, something else caught his eye in the depths of Hiccup's closet. Something a dark, royal blue color. Jack pulled it out and unfolded it to find a very comfortable looking hoodie sweatshirt.

"Why not?" Jack said with a small grin, reasoning that since he was already uneasy about this whole Guardian business, he should at least be allowed to dress comfortably.

He discarded his dirty clothes and slipped on the clean, dry clothes from Hiccup's closet. Then, finding a mirror in the corner half hidden by a complicated looking machine, he examined himself thoughtfully.

He saw a skinny boy in a blue sweatshirt with brown hair that stuck up in all directions (which he tried to brush and flatten with his fingers, to no avail).

"Yup, I look like a Guardian," he joked sourly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned away from his reflection. He shoved his hands in the sweatshirt pocket and made his way to the door.

...

"I forgot I had that in there, glad you found it," Hiccup greeted him as Jack entered the palace common room on the ground floor. He'd been playing with Toothless by the door, but stopped when Jack came in. He scratched his chin. "Someone gave that to me a while ago, I don't remember who... anyway, you can keep it if you want, I've never worn it."

Jack looked down again at his new sweatshirt. "Thanks... uh, I think will," he said. Looking up, he saw Rapunzel waving to him from a couch in the center of the room. The common room was another very large room, but circular, furnished with four large red sofas arranged in a square in the middle of the room with a dark wooden table in between. On the far side of the room was a decorated fireplace, which currently held no burning fire as the weather outside of Corinthia, being located so far south in Warren, was rather warm and pleasant. Large windows were set into the curved walls at regular intervals, with elegant red curtains draping their edges. Sunlight shone into the room, giving it a very warm, comfortable feel.

Jack made his way to where Merida and Rapunzel were sitting waiting for him. Merida was siting cross-legged on one couch whittling a piece of wood, whereas Rapunzel was sitting much more ladylike next to her embroidering some sort of large purple banner in her lap.

"Is this like, a normal day for you guys?" Jack asked as he sat down opposite the girls and nodding to Rapunzel's embroidery. "Sitting and sewing and whatnot?"

"Not exactly," Rapunzel answered him, "but it _is _nice to just sit and do something relaxing for a while." She looked him over. "I see you found something better to wear... that's a good color for you," she noted kindly.

Jack grinned in thanks. Rapunzel was easy to talk to. Merida seemed like someone he might get along with, but she seemed so very withdrawn. Jack wondered why. Hiccup on the other hand, well, Jack wasn't sure. At times he seemed like a really great guy, but at other times Jack felt like Hiccup had something against him.

"I'm sorry about Pitch," Rapunzel said to him, out of nowhere. "It must have been hard for you, I mean, being family." Jack was momentarily shocked by the sudden statement, but hurriedly pushed it aside.

"It's no big deal," he answered, nonchalant. He made himself comfortable on the cushioned sofa. "I mean, my family isn't really close to... that family. I was never that close to him." Jack felt his throat tightening somewhat, hoping that his face didn't give away his true feelings.

_Don't think that, _he reprimanded himself. _Who cares about that guy anyway? He means nothing to you. It doesn't matter. _

"We were," Rapunzel said softly, poking at her cloth with her needle. Jack stared at her, momentarily shocked again. He'd never stopped to consider how the other Guardians might be feeling... they too had been deeply betrayed by Pitch.

"Tha's debatable, Punz. It wasn't like we were all best friends with him-" Merida started to argue without looking up from her wood.

"He was one of us, Mer," the blonde girl insisted. "Surely that must mean _something_ to you."

The Scottish redhead said nothing. Jack felt the tension in the air, and felt like he should say something, but didn't know what the right thing to say would be. Perhaps he should just change the subject...

"So... this ceremony thing," Jack asked. Rapunzel placed her sewing down on the table to give Jack her full attention. "I feel like such an idiot for asking... but I honestly know next to nothing about you guys. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." That was, technically speaking, true. He'd distanced himself early on from politics and rulers and Guardians. But if he was being forced into this role, he might as well start somewhere.

"Ah wouldn't worry yerself laddie," Merida answered him, seeming glad for the change of topic as well. "The ceremony is short and you hardly have to do anthin except stand there and say-"

"I'm not sure that's what he was asking," Rapunzel interrupted her friend kindly.

"No... it's fine," Jack said, trying to be open towards all of them. "You said I'm already a Guardian... so the ceremony... is just for show, or something?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Mostly. The rulers like to have some sort of way to 'make it official.' The only important part is really at the end. Once chosen, you have to go to Council to receive your powers. So at the end of the ceremony, once you make your vow, the Moon Magic will gift you with your powers."

_That's right, _Jack thought. _Guardians have powers. _

"What's Moon Magic?" He asked.

"No one really knows," Merida answered. "It's mostly this silvery light that Ah _suppose _sorta looks like moonlight, but it's pretty ancient magic that's always been part of Council. It chooses Guardians, gives 'em part of its magic, yew know," she explained, shrugging the question aside.

Jack really didn't know.

"So... again, this might sound bad but, what are your guy's, um-"

"Our powers?" Rapunzel guessed, seeming to warm up to the new conversation. "Hmm let's see... Merida why don't you go first?"

"Me?" Merida asked, looking up. Rapunzel nodded. "Oh, all right then," she sighed, putting her piece of wood down. "Well, Ah can see the future."

"Oh." Jack said, not sure what the right response to that statement was.

"Well, sor' of," Merida expanded. "Ah have to really concentrate, but then Ah get these visions of what's to come. Images and scenes. Ever heard of Compass?"

Jack nodded. "That huge stone circle in Berk that people don't really talk about?"

"Tha's the one. The place has magic- strong magic that helps with ma head," Merida said, pointing at her forehead. "It's a lot sometimes, and Ah don't always know what the visions mean, but Ah get these feelins. The wisps help too."

"Wisps?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"Like little blue balls of light that are all wispy-lookin. So Ah call 'em that, wisps. They are part of Compass's magic, Ah think, but they help with the images."

Jack nodded, trying to understand.

"She's also really amazing with her bow, she _never _misses her target," Rapunzel added excitedly.

"Nah that's not a power, that's talent," Merida corrected proudly.

"Well, who's to say that our powers aren't talents as well?" Hiccup asked, joining the three on the couches, Toothless at his heels.

"Perhaps you'd like to go next?" Rapunzel greeted.

"Yeah, tell Jack about yer super mind-reading power," Merida added, grinning.

Hiccup glared at the redhead from his seat. "That's not how it works and you know it." Merida rolled her eyes.

"Whatever yew say."

Jack looked at Hiccup curiously. "Mind-reading, seriously?"

Hiccup shook his head sadly. "Merida has a bad habit of calling it that," he explained, giving the Scottish girl a pointed frown. "But it's very complicated."

Jack spread his hands. "Ok, tell me."

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, all right... so... I'm the Guardian of Curiosity and Knowledge."

Jack nodded.

"I guard knowledge and the mind. To say I have a mind-reading power is not really accurate, though my power _is_ based in the mind."

"English, Hiccup. Yew're confusing the lad."

Hiccup looked at her incredulously. "How was that confusing? _And, _my English is much better than yours. With _your _accent I hardly ever know what you're saying!"

Jack and Rapunzel shared a look.

"I see what you mean," he whispered to her with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Hiccup continued. "I don't read specific thoughts, it's more about feelings and emotions. You yourself can put words in your head, but I don't see those. I only see the emotions behind them."

"Lots of people can sense emotions Hiccup," Rapunzel urged. "You aren't telling him the whole thing."

"I'm getting there!" Hiccup exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "It's just really hard to talk about, ok?" He shifted in position and then looked at Jack.

"I can... touch someone's consciousness."

Jack stared at him, not sure he understood. "Wait... what?"

_"I can touch your mind with my own, and send you my own thoughts and feelings."_

Jack jumped up from the couch in shock. Hiccup had spoken to him, but his mouth had never opened. "Wha- how- _how _did you do that?" Hiccup simply looked at him.

_"It's my power, Jack."_

Again, Hiccup hadn't opened his mouth.

Jack looked at the girls in slight panic. "Did either of you hear him speak?"

They were trying to hold back laughter.

"No Jack, he was talking only to you, but he can talk to multiple people at once if he wanted to," Rapunzel explained. "It takes some getting used to," she sympathized.

Jack sat back down in shock. "That's... weird man," he said. "Amazing... but weird," he said, shaking his head, as if doing so would shake away Hiccup's voice. Hiccup merely smirked and crossed his leg over his knee leisurely.

"Tell him the rest," Rapunzel urged.

Hiccup's smirk vanished. He closed his eyes. "The rest..." he repeated. "Well... I can sense brain condition, levels of intelligence, that sort of thing... and um...I can also... _change _minds. Control thoughts."

Now Jack was really shocked. "Like... force someone to do what you want them to do?"

Hiccup nodded, his eyes still shut. "Essentially." Then he opened his green eyes. "I hate it."

"Why?" Jack asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"It feels like a violation of nature. Your mind," he explained slowly, staring bitterly at the carpet "is like your last great sanctuary. It is the one place where everything is truth, and nothing is a lie. You can't lie to yourself. In your mind, you are always your true self. You may act certain ways when you're around certain people or in certain situations, but in your mind you are always no one but yourself. It is where your deepest thoughts lie, your deepest dreams and ambitions, and your truest feelings. Your mind is your own world. It is where you are most vulnerable, but also where you are strongest, because no one else has access to it like you do. For _me_ to have access to it, to poke around in there... it seems so violating."

Jack sat in silence, listening to Hiccup with both fascination and sadness. The boy carried a heavy burden.

"I wouldn't want someone poking around in my head, so I don't poke around in others. I just wish it wasn't an option to begin with."

"You mean that you aren't even tempted... ever?" Jack asked, curious.

Hiccup shook his head. "Sometimes with animals I use it- their minds aren't as complex or developed as ours, so it's not as painful for me- but even then I only do it to send them calming thoughts and to convince them that I'm a friend- you know, that sort of thing. This morning I saved Merida from a pretty angry bear by forcing it to change its mind about attacking her."

"Ah could've handled it," the redhead muttered, hiding her face behind a pillow.

"Yeah well, anyway," Hiccup continued as Toothless padded over to put his head on the boy's lap. Hiccup started rubbing his neck. "I don't do it to humans if I can help it. Sending thoughts is one thing... it's like sending a message. The person can reply to me with words. I don't seek replies in their heads. They still have the dignity to choose how they want to respond without me seeing their thoughts. I can also send information that way. I don't even need to know where you are to do it. For example, I could send my dad, who's all the way in Berk, any thought from here and he'd hear me just fine, as if I was standing right next to him."

Toothless sneezed from Hiccup's scratches and scampered away to curl up by a particularly sunny window.

"I try to use my power to greaten the knowledge of the people of Warren. Encourage curiosity and discovery, send them ideas, teach them what I learn, etc." Hiccup summarized, "Not to mess with their heads."

"And train dragons?" Jack asked, nodding towards Toothless. Warren was known for the wild dragons that inhabited the mass unpopulated hills and forests of Berk. Jack knew little of the Guardians, but he did know Hiccup was some sort of dragon-protégé. Hiccup understood them in a way no one else did and trained them to be the people of Berk's companions. Now Jack understood why.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose. But I really just like the dragons. I only use my power to communicate with them, not domesticate them. I dunno... they like me," he said, looking at Toothless fondly from across the room.

They sat in a contented silence for a minute, just enjoying each other's company.

"My turn, I think," Rapunzel said finally with a grin.

Jack turned eagerly to face her. "Wait- let me."

"Oh?" Rapunzel laughed, putting aside the banner she was decorating on the table between them.

Jack nodded. "Just talking with you guys made me remember some things." He thought for a moment. "You're the Guardian of Peace," right?

Rapunzel nodded. "Peace and Creativity."

"Right... but it's a lot more than that... your power... you saved me from drowning in the lake, didn't you?"

Rapunzel's smile faded. "You'd just been chosen when I felt the pain... I can feel when people are in distress or in pain, and their burdens become my own... the ones I can help, that is." She scooted forward in her seat. "I wanted to ask you about that, actually."

"Me?" Jack asked, confused.

Rapunzel nodded. "You were the one in danger when you almost drowned... but the pain I felt was your sister's, not yours."

Hiccup and Merida both looked at Rapunzel, surprised. Clearly this was news to them as well.

Jack shrugged. "I uh... was just trying to protect her." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The ice is usually very thick, and we play on it with our friends all the time. But today was different for some reason... the ice below her feet started to crack. She got scared, and well... I stepped in."

"Go on," Rapunzel pressed gently.

"There was this giant stick," Jack sighed, "kinda crooked on one end. I hooked it around her to pull her away, but-"

"The force of the pull caused the two of you to switch places," Hiccup guessed.

"Yeah," Jack said softly. "I remember falling, and the cold water... then I woke up and thought I was dead," he finished, trying to make light of almost-dying.

Rapunzel smiled a little at the memory of the Hospital Wing. "When we got to the lake, someone had pulled you from the water. My hair saved you."

Jack looked up. "Your hair?" he asked, not even surprised anymore.

"It glows when I sing," she shrugged. "And heals injuries."

Jack said nothing at first. "I suppose I should thank you then."

Rapunzel smiled. "It was my pleasure, Jack."

"Has it always been so long?" he asked, unable to contain the question.

"No," Rapunzel said. "It used to be shorter, and brown, like yours." She fiddled behind her neck for a moment, then produced a short piece of dark brown hair. "If its cut, it turns brown, and looses its power." She paused for a moment in thought. "Even Guardians have limits Jack, remember that."

Jack nodded, looking out the window at the green landscape outside of Corinthia.

"What do you think my powers will be?" he asked.

Hiccup stood up. "Only one way to find out," he said.

Jack nodded, suddenly felt very comfortable around the three other Guardians, as if all of them sharing their stories had brought them a little closer together. Jack was still awed by their extraordinary... talents, as Hiccup had mused... but for some reason, the three Guardians seemed much more real to him now, more like average teenagers rather than the all-powerful mythical beings the stories and legends always portrayed them as.

_And I'm one of them now,_ Jack thought to himself.

Suddenly the whole Guardian thing wasn't as strange in Jack's mind. He thought about his life up until today- his simple life, the class clown, mother's helper, big brother to his sister, her best friend... _friends_, Jack thought to himself. He'd never really had any friends his age. His sister, Emma, had always been the center of his world. But now... maybe... just _maybe_...

Jack grinned, pleased by the idea. He looked up at Hiccup, who was smiling at him, a genuine, warm smile.

_"That's the confidence I wanted to see," _he spoke in Jack's mind. Unprepared, Jack threw a hand to his forehead in surprise. Hiccup just chuckled and offered Jack a hand to help him stand up from the couch.

"Thanks," Jack said as he took it.

Perhaps they would be friends indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Is this story like, completely crazy or...?<strong>

**And what do you think of everyone's powers, and what do you think Jack's will be? (Besides the obvious of course haha)**

**Until next time...**


	6. Accepting the Part

**Second chapter today... Only cause I feel like I haven't updated in a really long time :)**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel looked over at Jack, trying to read his expression.<p>

"Smile Jack!" she said, walking over to the boy. "This is _exciting_!" she urged, her face shining with eager anticipation. Jack glanced up at her, startled out of his thoughts.

"Hey," she said, nudging his shoulder, "you ok?"

He relaxed and gave her a confident smile, " 'Course!" he assured her.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, "I may not be Hiccup, Jack, but I know a case of nerves when I see one."

Jack gave a guilty smile. "Well... maybe just a little nervous?" _And full of dread, _he added silently to himself.

Rapunzel hooked her arm through his. "You'll be just fine. It's really very easy. I promise."

They had explained to Jack how the ceremony would go. All he really had to do was stand, repeat what North said, and stand some more. Usually there'd be some sort of festivities in the new Guardian's kingdom of origin following the ceremony, but... well dark times changed things. They'd go to Burgess to make the formal announcement of Jack's Guardianship, but after that, Jack would be put right to work.

Rapunzel bit her lip as they waited behind closed doors. The four Guardians were in an antechamber of the meeting room at Council. As part of the ceremony, they'd have to process in, while formally introduced. It was kind of silly and extravagant, she thought, considering that the only people who would be witnessing the ceremony were the rulers, who all knew the Guardians very well already as they were all family members. Still, tradition was tradition.

The doors opened.

"Here we go," Rapunzel whispered to Jack, squeezing his shoulder and moving to stand in front of him. Jack would enter the room last.

Hiccup was announced first, then Merida and Rapunzel. Then Jack heard his own name called by the booming voice of his uncle. Randomly, Jack thought about how this was the first time he'd seen North since he found out he'd been chosen. As he slowly walked into the council room, he made a mental note to have a 'nice' conversation with North soon.

As he made his way further into the room, the voices of the other Guardian's echoed in his head as he remembered the advice they'd given him.

_Remember to keep your head up. Be confident, _Rapunzel's voice said. Jack lifted his chin and tried to walk comfortably, casually, as if the whole thing was no big deal.

_Don't overdo it though, _was Hiccup's voice. _You already don't have their favor- the last thing you want to do is appear foolish or arrogant._

Jack stole a glance at the table of rulers. The two Queens smiled at him kindly, but the men looked less enthused, as if they were waiting for him to do something stupid. And then there was Bunny...

Jack quickly looked away before the mere sight of the man made him make some sort of comment or jibe that would set the entire court of rulers and probably his new, dare he say 'friends', against him. To put it short: He and Bunny= did not get along.

He looked up toward the dais of thrones. He'd known the layout of the room thanks to Hiccup's explanation, but this was his first time actually seeing it. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel had taken their places at their thrones, and Jack quickly noted the empty space between Hiccup and Rapunzel. Then he looked down at the floor and walked to the room's center, where the Guardian crest lay inside of the Warren crest. Here too, Jack noted the blank diamond.

_For me, _he thought as he approached. As he walked, he saw North walking towards the crest as well, and headed towards the older man.

"Hello Jack," North greeted with a proud smile when they reached each other.

"You and I are going to have a serious chat when this is all done," Jack half glared at his uncle.

North grinned, "Ha- serious eh? Since when has that been in your nature m'boy?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Unlike Pitch, North was the uncle Jack had seen often growing up, even during North's reign. North had always made sure to remember little Jack and Emma, no matter what. North was probably the only person of Jack's 'other family' that he didn't hate. How do you hate a loving, jolly old man who would always bring presents and toys every time he came to see you? Jack shook his head at the thought. "Are we doing this initiation thing or what?"

"Yes," North nodded, still grinning. "Stand there- right at the center" he said, motioning to the center of the crest. Jack did as he was told, suddenly becoming nervous. He made a conscious effort _not _to shove his hands in his pockets. Then the older man turned to address the rulers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court of Rulers. By your nominations and my own, and by the power of the Moon Magic, Jack Frost has been chosen to fill the role of Warren's fourth Guardian, the Guardian of Burgess." North turned to face Jack.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the Kingdoms of Warren,

To protect them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams?"

"I will," Jack said, in what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Will you protect the land,

and be one of the four pillars on which the peace of the land rests?"

"I will," Jack answered, projecting his voice loud and clear.

"And will you," North said, "respect your fellow Guardians,

work with them and for them, to put the needs of Warren before yourself?"

Jack nodded, "I will."

He glanced over to the thrones. Rapunzel smiled encouragingly and excitedly. Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup nodded his head the slightest fraction of an inch in approval.

North took a step back. Jack was about to ask what he was supposed to do next when a silvery blue light suddenly engulfed the room. It shone like a spotlight on the crest, lighting up around him.

_The Moon Magic, _Jack thought, remembering Merida's description.

'_At the end of the ceremony, once you make your vow, the Moon Magic will gift you with your powers' _Rapunzel had said.

Suddenly a breeze seemed to drift in through the tall windows and stream towards him. He could feel it circling around him in a harsh wind, making his brown hair stand up and fly about. The wind spun faster and faster, and the silver light became brighter and brighter, and Jack was forced to shut his eyes tight. He felt the room decrease in temperature, suddenly becoming colder... but then Jack realized he didn't actually mind the chill. The colder it got, the more Jack realized how uncomfortably hot it had been in the first place. Then the wind died down and dispersed throughout the room, and the light faded away.

Jack looked down at his hands curiously. Then he looked at his feet, feeling a strange urge to take his shoes off. Other than that, he didn't feel any different. Was he supposed to feel a change? Then a surge of panic spread through his chest- had something gone wrong?

He turned around to look at Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel in confusion. But their stares hardly reassured him. All three gazed at him with wide eyes, Merida especially. The redhead stood up, gathering up her long green skirt in her hands and she raced down the dais steps and ran toward him. No one else moved, and no one spoke.

Merida reached Jack and looked up into his face- the same searching expression she'd worn when they'd first met.

Jack returned the expression, now worried and afraid. "What is it?" he asked her softly. "What's... what's wrong?" He switched his gaze to Rapunzel, who had also stood up but hadn't moved, and then to Hiccup, who seemed to have easily recovered from his shock... but shock over what?

What had happened?

Merida had yet to answer him, but continued to stare into his eyes with a hard expression. "It's him," she finally said. "Ah doan know what it means, but its him."

"Well," Hiccup said, finally standing up, and walking down from the dais in a casual manner, "that's _that_ mystery solved."

"Mystery?" Jack questioned as Hiccup walked over.

"One of her visions... something about blue eyes," he shrugged, appearing unconcerned. But Jack wondered if Hiccup was just as good as hiding his true feelings as he was at sensing other's.

"But... I have _brown _eyes," he reminded the Guardian, glancing from him to Merida.

Hiccup shook his head, pulling a long knife from the folds of his suit and looking sideways at Jack. "Well..."

Jack gulped. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup stood up straight. "Here," he said, handing it to Jack, handle first.

The new Guardian took it and looked around quizzically. "What do I-"

"A mirror Jack," came Rapunzel's voice as she too walked towards them.

The polished metal of the knife was indeed very clear, and Jack could easily see his reflection in the blade. Only his reflection wasn't his own. At least, not the one Jack remembered.

His hair, once brown, had changed to snowy white- almost silver. And his eyes- the brunette irises had somehow morphed into a clear icy blue.

Jack looked up at them, shocked. "Is this... real?" he asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "Sometimes the Moon Magic... in gifting powers, changes one's physical appearance."

Jack grinned. "Do I have magic hair like you now?" he joked.

Rapunzel grinned and shrugged. "Maybe... who knows. But... you're ok with it?"

Before Jack could respond, North began to clap from the side of the room. The other rulers politely began to join in. Jack turned to face them, trying for a confident smile.

"Look," Merida said, pointing to the crest on the floor. The blank tile had been filled.

A single, intricate, pale blue snowflake.

"Snow?" Jack asked. "What does that mean?"

"I have a feeling we'll find out," Hiccup answered, taking his knife back from the now-white haired boy and sliding it into its secret compartment in his suit.

"Come on," Rapunzel motioned to Jack, taking him by the arm. "There's still one more thing we have to do."

Together, the four Guardians turned and walked up the dais to the thrones. Three took their seats, but Jack remained standing in front of the empty space.

Then, the wind reappeared, winding around Jack playfully, ruffling his snowy white hair. Jack laughed. Blue ice sprouted from the stone floor, curving and twisting in intricate patterns until a chair had been formed, glittering in the silver light that still shifted through the room.

Jack laughed even harder, something clicking in his head. "A snowflake?" he said, gazing at his throne. "... white hair, blue eyes... Jack _Frost_... a _throne _made from ice?" He turned around with a smirk and smugly collapsed in his throne, suddenly feeling completely comfortable and at ease.

"Just call me the King of Winter."

* * *

><p><strong>It's official now! Jack's a Guardian... Pitch isn't going to be happy...<strong>

**See you all soon!**


	7. Premonitions and Discoveries

**Here we go, chapter 7! **

**Read, Relax, Review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

7.

Merida was the only one left at Council. The ceremony had been completed with the formation of Jack's throne, so the rulers had taken their leave. Jack himself had left with Hiccup and Rapunzel to return to Corinthia. It was quite late in the afternoon now- so much had happened in just one day. Tomorrow, Jack and North would travel to Burgess to make the official announcement of his Guardianship. The other three Guardians would also have to make their own announcements in their respective Kingdoms, something Merida was truly not excited to do. She hated public speaking. She hated formalities and ceremonies and endless council meetings and this routine after that routine. She hated being told what to do and where to do it, where to go, who to see, what to say. She hated how people expected certain things from her.

But she had bigger problems to worry about. And not just Pitch.

She'd purposely stayed behind at Council, telling her friends to go on without her. She needed some time to herself to think certain things through. And she feared the only place she could really do it was at Council.

First of all, the vision she'd seen earlier that morning of the blue eyes... now confirmed to be Jack's... it wasn't the first time she'd seen it. She'd had the vision before, jumbled amongst other visions, never really seeming important. Now... Merida wasn't so sure.

But what did it mean? What could blue eyes possibly tell her about the future? Why did it keep coming up?

The second problem she wanted to think about was slightly more problematic... ok, _a lot _more problematic.

Something was wrong with Compass. She couldn't figure out what, but the last few times she'd visited, the wisps had seemed... different. She couldn't put her finger on what was different exactly, but she knew something was off. And then, even worse, when she'd closed her eyes to find her 'string' into the future... nothing had happened.

All she saw was black. Nothing entered her head. Absolutely nothing.

She'd tried several times a day for a week or so, trying different spots of Compass, different meditation techniques- anything. But no matter what she tried, she always had the same result. A blank screen, as if a light had been shut off, curtains drawn, or a door shut.

So Merida panicked. Out of fear of what her fellow Guardians would say, she'd opted to keep the issue of Compass to herself. Besides, they had Pitch's uprising to worry about- they couldn't waste time on her problems. Merida knew that only she could fix her powers.

After yesterday's failed attempts, she'd been completely desperate today. She'd retreated to West Point. But she hadn't done so without prior thought. She had a very good reason for choosing to venture into the dark menacing forest. For months now, Merida had been seeing visions of a stone circle. Up until now, she'd always assumed the circle was Compass. When her visions became blocked, she wondered if her visions of the circle had been a warning. A warning from the wisps that something bad might happen to Compass... or...

...or what if it was a message? What if there was _another_ stone circle, like Compass, but somewhere else on Warren? She'd pondered the thought the entire day before during the High Council meeting instead of paying attention to their dull arguments about war.

_If another stone circle existed in Warren, _she'd thought to herself, _surely Ah'd know? Surely someone would've discovered it in the Four Kingdoms centuries ag-_

And then it had hit her. Warren had been around for centuries. If another huge circle of extremely tall stones existed within the kingdoms, it would have been discovered by now. It would be very difficult to hide, after all. So the only place left was _outside _of the kingdoms.

West Point, or the Forest of Eternal Night, had never been claimed by any of the kingdoms. It was too dark, too overgrown, too frightening. Very few places within offered sunlight through the trees. Animals in it were scarce, and those who did reside in its depths and mist were hostile and fierce. The forest had no value to any kingdom, so it had always been left alone.

But Merida had hoped it would have some value to her. She'd run and run and run, getting nowhere, finding no traces of a stone circle or anything that even _slightly _resembled Compass. All the trip had accomplished was frustrate her even more. She'd collapsed, desperately reaching out to see if perhaps just being in the forest would help her power- maybe the circle was near by... assuming the _was _a second circle.

But no luck. She could see in the future, but her thoughts were a mess, all tangled together, making no sense at all, just flashes of odd pictures. And then those eyes _again_...

Which of course just _had _to be ruined by that stupid bear. And then _Hiccup _had managed to find her...

Hiccup. Something was different about him too. Merida found herself more and more anxious and nervous around him lately, and even worse she didn't know why. They used to get along just fine, but now they argued and teased mercilessly. They never had a normal, simple conversation anymore. Why?

Merida hung her head in her hands as she sat upon her throne, alone. So many questions. No answers. So many problems. No solutions. Nothing was how it used to be.

Pitch, Compass, the wisps, West Point, Jack's eyes... and Hiccup.

Merida sighed and ran a hand through her tangled curls.

"Stahp moping." She chided to herself in a whisper. "Just dew what yew stayed tah dew, and be done with it."

She gripped the armrests of her throne in nervous preparation, her heart beating fast. If this didn't work...

She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She breathed in, then out. _In, Out_. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was happening. The blue stones on her throne had begun to glow. Merida found her string. She was joyfully whisked away into the future.

_Merida found herself in a rather large quarry, its yellowish-brown stone walls towering into a bright blue sky. Her first thought was thrill- it had worked! The throne had worked. She stood on one of the rock shelves, looking curiously down over the edge at the rock floor far below. If she squinted, she could just make out a cave entrance... Beside her was a large dam, where water from the Corona River pooled. Merida took a few steps toward the dam, reasoning that as long as she was here she might as well see what there was to learn from the vision. She looked around, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary or in any way significant. Suddenly the sky darkened until it became jet-black, and then the dam exploded, sending water in every direction. As Merida watched, the water slowly turned to ice-_

_ The scene changed. Gone was the ice and water, instead Merida found herself completely surrounded by a wall of fire, with nowhere to go, nowhere to run. She held back a scream, reminding herself that none of this was real- a difficult feat when the heat was unbearable and the air was filled with smoke and ash. She looked up, and saw a lone figure falling towards her and a large black shape quickly following. Merida held her arms up to shield her face-_

_ The heat vanished. Merida dropped her arms and gazed at her new surroundings. She recognized the large comfortable room she stood in to be one of the main rooms of the Burgess palace, which she visited a few times a year. What she did not recognize was the gigantic globe that took precedence in the center of the room, spinning very slowly, with little golden lights glittering upon it. As she watched, streams and ribbons of black sand appeared from nowhere and began to cover the globe, inch by inch, until all that could be seen was a dark glittering ball. Another explosion, and the sand disruptively flew off the blue sphere through the air. Merida started to raise her arms to shield herself from a sand-attack, but then everything suddenly stopped moving. The globe, the sand, everything. Frozen. She straightened, looking around curiously. _

_ "He's tipped the balance," a voice spoke from right beside her. She jumped to see Jack, with his electrifying blue eyes and snowy white hair, standing very close to her. Had he been there the whole time? "Everything's about to change," he warned her, an expression of dread on his face. Merida recovered from her shock as best she could, forcing herself to speak. _

_ "Why do Ah keep seein your eyes?" she asked Jack, who of course wasn't really Jack, but an image in her head. "And what about Compass? What's wrong with it?" she asked, just desperate to know. _

_ Jack turned and walked away without a second glance at her, a strange curved stick swung over his shoulders, his head down. _

_ "No- doan go!" Merida cried, trying to run after him, but she found it impossible to move away from the spot she stood, as if she too were frozen with the globe and sand. "Ah need answers!" she cried one last time, before everything exploded in her face._

_ Everything. _

_ Like fireworks behind her closed eyelids, everything erupted into strange colors and lights. Merida was whisked away from her visions of the future, landing one more in the present. _

Merida's eyes snapped open, and she found herself shaking on the hard, cold stone floor of Council.

She scrambled to her feet, shivering... but not from the cold. She gazed around her- no one was around. She was still alone. She hastily sped to the top of the dais and sat in her throne, closing her eyes once more and desperately trying to push her way back into her visions.

But like at Compass, the scenes had gone black.

"No- _No!" _Merida cried out in panic, her blue eyes flying open. Both hands ran through her hair, pulling at it slightly where they got caught in the knots.

"_No no no no..."_

...

"-and night after night she would wake us up! It was _ages _before we all figured out that the dreams she was having were visions of the future."

Merida could hear Rapunzel talking before she even walked into the common room at Corinthia. She shut out the memories of her visions at Council and confidently strode into the room.

"Wha's this now?" she asked as she walked in, hanging her cloak on a peg on a wall before joining the trio at the couches.

"Well..." Rapunzel answered as the redhead made her way over, biting her lip and looking at Jack, whose shock-white hair Merida was still trying to get used to. The boy in question sat on the couch running his hand through his hair every five seconds- whether because he for, some reason, had to keep checking if it was still there or because he was feeling very agitated, Merida couldn't tell. When he didn't say anything, Rapunzel continued. "He um... well, we don't know what his powers are," she explained awkwardly.

Merida stared at the blonde girl, surprised. "Ya mean the ice and snow wasn't enough of a give away?"

"No, that's just it!" Rapunzel amended. "We have a feeling that they're something to do with ice and snow... but he..."

"I can't make anything... you know," Jack cut in, raising his fists and then spreading his fingers wide, as if performing a magic trick, "abracadabra, magic snow, or whatever."

Merida had to hold back a laugh from his ridiculous expression and hand motion.

"Stop wavin yer hands about," she said as he continued to do just that. He was goofing off, but she could tell that behind his playful façade he was actually very nervous and frustrated. She could see it in his eyes- the eyes she'd already come to know so well...

"I told him it was nothing to worry about," Rapunzel continued, winding and unwinding her hair around her finger, clearly worried herself. "I mean, it took each of us a couple of days to figure out how to use our powers as well, and even longer to understand the full extent of them."

Merida looked to Hiccup. He raised his eyebrows a fraction of a centimeter.

_"Except, we don't have a couple of days," _Hiccup said in her mind what she was thinking herself. The rulers would expect Jack to be ready to fight Pitch, who might attack Warren again any day now. They didn't have the luxury of sitting around playing hit-or-miss until Jack knew what he was doing. They had to start preparing themselves now, as a unit, as a team, for war.

"So, I was just telling Jack how we all figured our own powers out... I thought maybe it might help..."

Jack shrugged, leaning back on the pillows. "Figuring out my powers isn't the problem, I think. It's like, I know what I _need _to do, I just can't make myself actually... _do_ it."

Hiccup stood and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You'll get it. But it's been a long day for all of us." He ran a hand through his windblown brown locks. "A _really _long day. Let's just rest, and see what tomorrow brings."

"Hiccup's right Jack," Merida agreed. Her head was pounding from confusion, exhaustion, and frustration. All she wanted to do was to curl up in her bed and sleep.

"I... am?" Hiccup asked, looking at her slightly surprised. Toothless rolled his eyes from his place at the boy's side.

Merida's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, yew know... long day... tired... and uh, Guardian of Knowledge, duh..." she stumbled, standing up and turning away, desperately confused.

"Yeah, um...ok," Hiccup responded, suddenly just as flustered as the redhead. He turned away, mumbling something about "...never says I'm right..." and the four awkwardly said their goodnights. Rapunzel with a small smile led Jack from the room to show him to his new quarters, leaving Merida and Hiccup to uneasily go their separate ways.

...

Early the next morning, Rapunzel and Jack were roaming the wintery streets of a Burgess town. The town was covered in a light dusting of snow, making everything shine a silvery white in the morning light. It was so early that the town hadn't quite come to life yet, other than the odd lit-up shop here and there. Rapunzel always enjoyed Burgess- it was so different from her southern home of Corona, where everything was warm and sunny. Burgess's mountain landscape was cold and wet, but enjoyable in its own way. She pulled her long purple fur-lined coat closer around her body, pulling the hood over her head for warmth. She peered over at the white-haired boy who walked beside her, so casually and at ease, as if he owned the place, which she supposed wasn't that far off from the truth. She marveled at the light fabric of his new sweatshirt and the fact that he now refused to wear shoes, wondering for the millionth time how he wasn't the slightest bit cold.

"So... do you have any siblings?" He asked her, striking up conversation as they walked. Rapunzel had agreed, by North's request, to accompany him and Jack to Burgess to make the announcement of Jack's Guardianship, to provide support and a familiar face for the people to sort of legitimize the whole thing. With the fear and uncertainty running through the land thanks to Pitch, the Guardians needed all of Warren to know without a doubt that Jack had replaced Pitch. They'd arrived at the Burgess palace a few hours early, so that Jack could visit his mother and sister. Although Rapunzel knew Jack was nervous and uncomfortable with the whole Guardian-thing, she now saw another side to him: a happier, more confident, excited side that came out whenever he thought about his little sister, Emma.

Rapunzel nodded her head. "I have an older brother," she told him "the Corona Prince, Eugene." She smiled to herself. "He hates his name. He goes by Flynn around most people. Moon knows why- I don't see anything wrong with it."

Jack laughed. "Eugene... it's certainly..." he searched for a word, "eccentric maybe? Old fashioned? I'd go by Flynn too if it were me."

Rapunzel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't understand it." She bumped his shoulder. "I suspect that you're a lot alike," she added.

"In what way?" Jack grinned, curious.

"Well, for one thing, I sense that you have a habit of sarcastic, witty commentary. And a proud ego."

Jack laughed. "I can't wait to meet this Prince of Corona."

"But there's also differences," Rapunzel continued.

"Well, obviously," Jack told her. "It'd be impossible for anyone to be as perfect as me."

"Oh, I see the conceit is the same!" Rapunzel exclaimed jokingly.

"Naturally," Jack winked, very much enjoying talking with the golden-haired girl. She'd braided up her extremely long hair into complicated interwoven braids, shortening its overall length tremendously. He couldn't imagine how long it must have taken, or the weight she literally had to carry over her shoulder.

Even so, just spending time with her in his small hometown, with no one else around, he felt normal again, like nothing had changed. He was a normal kid walking home from school to Emma who would be waiting for him at the door, and perhaps the girl beside him was the girl he'd brought 'round for dinner...

Jack stopped his thoughts. It was daybreak, not dinnertime. Rapunzel was not his girlfriend. And he was certainly _not _normal.

"What about Hiccup and Merida?" Jack asked, eager to change his thoughts.

"Well, Merida has three younger triplet brothers who are nothing but trouble. They never leave a room without pulling at least one prank." Rapunzel explained.

"Ah, perfect! I was wondering where I might find some minions to assist me in all my schemes!" Jack told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't provoke them. Eleanor is desperate to turn them into proper gentlemen. With Merida, who should have been DunBroch's heir, in the throne of a Guardian, they are the kingdom's future if they expect to keep the ruling line in their family."

Jack nodded in understanding. He wasn't a fan of having responsibility, but he undoubtedly understood its importance.

"Hiccup is an only child," Rapunzel continued. "He grew up sort of a loner for awhile, being the chief's son, and all."

_The exact life I didn't want_, Jack thought.

"Then he met Toothless by accident, gained his trust, and trained the dragons in Berk. Some of the other kids of Berk's noble families he grew up around began to respect and warm up to him. A year later, he was chosen as a Guardian." Rapunzel grinned, apparently lost in memories. "They're all still good friends. We have fun when we're with them... they're a little... different... but good company all the same." She nodded in Jack's direction as the two turned a corner onto a new street. "We'll have to introduce you."

Jack thought for a moment. "If Hiccup's an only child, who will take over as chief from his father? Was there no one else in the pool of names for his Guardianship?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Hiccup has an uncle, he goes by Gobber."

"Berk people have the strangest names."

She nodded. "Hiccup was the better choice for the Guardianship, by far. It was a relief when he was chosen. But as far as succession goes, his father is healthy and should rule for a while. If Hiccup ever decided to marry, his children would carry on the chiefdom, without the interference of the Guardians."

"So the same is true for Merida's family then, right?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. "Then I can have some fun with her brothers-"

"Jack, don't you be making plans to corrupt those boys any further!" Rapunzel teased. "And no, the boys are next in line, even if she were to marry." she confirmed.

They walked a little further in silence.

"Do Guardians typically marry?" he asked, genuinely curious. "The job seems... time consuming," he admitted, feeling bad about saying it.

Rapunzel sighed. "The war makes it seem so. But in times of peace... its rather easy, to be honest. We're _symbols_ Jack, more than anything else. 'Pillars of peace' and all that. As for marrying..." she thought for a moment. "I suppose it's no different from other people. Although, Guardians, in the past, do tend to marry within the noble families of their home kingdom. Hiccup had a girlfriend for awhile, from the Hofferson family- they're quite rich and powerful- and they were so happy until-" but Rapunzel clamped her mouth shut, as if just realizing what she was saying.

"Until?" Jack prompted.

"Nothing," Rapunzel said quickly, not meeting his eyes. "It's not for me to- just forget I mentioned it."

Jack let it go, despite his growing curiosity. Besides, they'd just rounded the corner to...

...the lake. Nestled in a half-grotto of trees, with a rock wall on one end. Where he'd almost died.

Rapunzel gave the lake a hard look, almost as if she was angry at it for some reason. Then her expression softened, and she just looked tired.

Jack glanced at her, then shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. He stepped onto the glassy ice and began to take ginger steps towards the center.

"Jack wait-"

"It's ok, I got this," he assured her. And sure enough, as he walked, he saw little fern-like swirls of frost swirl beneath his bare feet and spread in all directions across the ice. He grinned and looked over his shoulder at Rapunzel, who was staring at the ice in awe.

Jack spread his hands wide and focused on... something. He tried to make the frost come from his hands the way it spread from his toes.

Nothing happened.

_How am I supposed to figure out how to use my powers? _He thought to himself.

_Just keep walking, _A voice seemed to say in his head. And so he walked, making his way, still cautious- he really wasn't in the mood for another episode of almost-drowning. But he suddenly felt... _different_, was all he could think of.

Something caught his eye. A patch of the ice was slightly lumpy, as if it had cracked and then re-frozen together.

_Where I fell_. He thought to himself, reaching down and feeling the ice curiously with his fingers. It felt slippery and wet with perhaps the slightest chill, but not uncomfortably cold like it had once long ago.

He liked it.

Then he noticed what still lay untouched by the patch of bumpy ice. A large fallen tree branch, thick and curved like a hook on one end. If he were to pick it up, Jack knew it would be about as tall as he was, perhaps a little taller.

_'Jack, I'm scared!'_

_ 'It's gonna be ok.'_

Jack suddenly knew what he had to do. He stepped over the uneven patch of ice and slowly reached down to grasp the wooden stick. The moment his fingers touched it, frost sprouted from his fingers to wrap around the stick in elegant designs. It held the faintest blue glow. Surprised, he almost dropped it. Instead, it only slipped from his fingers, the end of it clattering against the icy lake. He held a hand up to shield his face as a burst of ice, snow, and faint blue light shot out from the end of it, and more fern frost designs began to spread across the lake's surface.

Jack grinned. "No way," he muttered to himself, holding the stick up close to his face. Experimentally, he raced (or rather, slipped and slided) over to where two trees grew out from the ice. He tapped the one to his left with the tip of the stick's curve, and immediately frost sprang from the wood to cover the tree trunk. He touched the frost with his fingers as it spread, admiring the magic. He turned to his right and prodded the other tree, to the same effect. He laughed. This was it! He began running around the ice, sliding in all directions, trailing the curved stick behind him and whooping with joy as ice and frost danced around him. The faster he went, the less he slid, and more natural the whole thing became. He tumbled to a stop beside Rapunzel, who was laughing with him.

"I see you found a staff, Mr. King of Winter," she exclaimed, staring at his new toy with excitement.

Jack panted where he stood, a goofy but proud grin still plastered to his face, and tested the weight of the stick in his hands. "Yeah... I suppose it will do, what do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful," she smiled happily.

"Wait 'till I show my sister!" Jack said, enthused, pure uncontained child-like joy shining through his crystal blue eyes.

"C'mon," Rapunzel said, hooking her arm around his and having to drag the boy away from the icy lake, where several layers of fresh ice and snow now gleamed. "Let's find her. We don't have much time."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that's a lot for one chapter. Any thoughts so far? Are you guys recognizing movie references and scenes? There's only been a couple so far, but there are much more to come...<strong>

**Also, what do you guys think about Hiccup and the "Hofferson girl"? **

**Until next time...**


	8. Old and Familiar Faces

**Here is chapter 8, a little early, per special request... enjoy!**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

8.

Jack stood on a wide platform in the city square, standing in the shadow of the silver castle that towered behind him. He held his new staff confidently at his side, its pale blue glow pulsing so dim that he was sure he was the only one to see it. Below the platform, the people of Burgess that had gathered cheered and applauded for him, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Rapunzel took his hand from her place beside him, squeezing gently.

"Just keep smiling," she whispered to him through a smile of her own. But it wasn't her true smile, Jack could see. This was a dignified, placid, no-feeling smile that was obviously the result of being raised a princess and the many years she'd already spent as a Guardian. Jack copied the expression, the muscles in his face already tired. He'd never believed until now that it'd be possible for him to tire of smiling.

North and Bunnymund were there too, and they had done almost all of the talking. Like at the Acceptance Ceremony, all Jack had really had to do was stand and... well, look pretty. He was beginning to understand what Rapunzel had meant about Guardians truly being not much more than symbols.

_Except when it comes to fighting wars, apparently_, Jack thought to himself as he forced himself to continue smiling and waving to the crowd.

But as he smiled and waved, he thought. _All these people expect something of me. Everyone expects me to be... like, their savior. And I'm not. I know I'm not. I don't understand why they put me here. I don't do this sort of thing. _

Jack could admit that the perks of the Guardians- the fancy powers, the cool castle they lived in, and even their friendship with each other, something he'd always wanted- were pretty cool. He didn't mind any of that.

It was the responsibility he now had to carry out that he didn't want.

_You're just a symbol Jack, _he thought to himself. _That's what Rapunzel said. A symbol. Fight the war, kick your sorry-no-good-uncle's butt, and then you can go back to the life you had before... I'm not a Guardian. They won't need me afterwards._

But deep down, Jack wondered if any of that was true.

...

"Jack- _Jack! _You're not even listening to me!" Emma cried, pretending to be angry as she pulled her older brother by the hand down the street towards their home. Rapunzel and his mother were deep in conversation and had fallen quite a few steps behind the siblings. Jack turned his head away from the golden-haired girl behind him and focused again on the impatient brunette girl in front of him.

Before the whole Guardian business began, people might have said that Jack and Emma were really twins, and that Jack had just somehow managed to grow much, much faster. Now... well between Jack's new hair, eyes, and paler skin tone, the contrast was striking. Still, the mischievous smiles and habits for trouble hadn't changed.

"Yes I am, Emma," Jack argued. "Of course I'm listening to you."

"No you're not," she decided matter-of-factly. "_You're _too busy making puppy eyes at _her,_" the little girl pointed behind them with a triumphant smirk.

Jack quickly got over his surprise of his sister's observation. She just knew him too well.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to catch you off your guard!" He exclaimed, reaching down faster than lightning to catch the younger girl around the waist, throw her over his shoulder, and take off running down the street. Emma squealed and screamed, laughing and pounding her brother's back with her smaller fists. "Not fair! Not fair!" She kept yelling in between laughs. But Jack refused to put her down. He paused only to kick the door open to their home and ran inside, finally dumping his sister safely on the couch in the living room.

Jack looked about the familiar room, noticing suddenly how small it felt compared to the common room- or _any_ room- of the Corinthia Palace. He briefly pictured himself growing up in silver rooms of the Burgess Palace (which he'd never cared to set foot in), and wondered what his life would have been like. He quickly shook the thought away, content with his small, regular life. His old life...

Emma reached up from the couch and snagged his staff from him, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey!" he called after the girl as she jumped up off the couch and started running into a different room. "Emma! I need that!" he yelled with an annoyed grin, moving to chase after her. The house door opened just as he passed however, and his mother reached out and grabbed his sweatshirt, pulling him back.

"Jackson Overland how many times!" The woman scolded. "If I have to tell you to _not _kick the front door in _or _to _not _run in the house one more time- I don't care what special powers you have or what government position you hold-"

Rapunzel tried hard not to giggle at Jack's forced repentant expression to his mother's reprimands. It was obvious he got in trouble often. Rapunzel liked Jack's mother. She was kind and gentle and smiled a lot like her children, but she certainly knew how to yell.

"I'm sorry ma- _I am!" _Jack appealed, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Blame Emma!"

Jack turned on the spot. "Emma, come back! Where'd you go?" he called into the house.

Rapunzel smiled as she saw the little girl appear in a doorway behind Jack's back, his staff clasped firmly in her hands behind her. She crept up behind her brother in an effort to startle him, but her mother gave her away first.

"Oh Emma sweetheart that's probably not a good idea-"

Jack jumped around. "Ah ha!" he said with a devilish grin, reaching out to grab the surprised little girl. "Gotcha!"

The two collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles and frost that flew from the staff.

Rapunzel turned to the woman, Mrs. Overland, whose hand was rubbing her forehead tiredly. The Burgess royal family had, over the years through multiple marriages, acquired several family lines and royal last names. Overland was a common name, unrelated to the royal family, and it was what had allowed them all to live separately for all these years. But now, Jack had to go by his true last name: Frost. Oddly fitting.

"Are they always this way?" Rapunzel asked her, positively captivated by the relationship the siblings shared.

"Inseparable." She confirmed, looking upon her laughing children fondly. "That'll all change now... I suppose it's good, in a way. Emma's getting older, she needs to learn how to be a little more independent from Jack."

Rapunzel nodded. "He's not leaving forever, after all. I'm not sure he'll be able to resist staying away, either."

The blonde glanced at the clock on the mantel. "Speaking of leaving, thank you for all your kindness and hospitality, but Jack and I really should be headed out."

Mrs. Overland nodded in understanding. "Emma, say goodbye to your brother, he has to leave now," she called to the pair.

"Awww why?"

"I do?"

They both complained.

"C'mon Jack," Rapunzel said gently. "You'll be back soon enough."

Jack stood and nodded his head somberly, running upstairs to pack his things. It was why they'd returned in the first place.

"It was wonderful getting to meet you," Rapunzel told his mother kindly, giving her a goodbye hug.

"Take care of him for me, he doesn't always think before he acts," she asked Rapunzel in turn, her eyes slightly creased in worry.

The younger girl nodded. "I promise."

Jack came back down the stairs with a small rucksack swung over his shoulder presumably packed with his things, his staff gripped in his right hand, safely out of Emma's reach. He ruffled her hair fondly and kissed her head as he passed. She forced him to bend down to give him a hug.

"See ya, Em," he said before moving to hug his mother.

"Stay out of trouble," she told him firmly.

He winked. "You know me, ma!"

...

Rapunzel and Jack were quiet as they rode their horses back to Corinthia. Jack had asked to make ice with his staff and simply skate back, claiming it would be faster, but Rapunzel had firmly refused.

The way to Corinthia was a straight shot- they just had to follow the road south along the Corona River, mostly through the Eastern lands of Berk. They were making good time, especially as they moved further away from the rugged mountainous terrain of Burgess and closer to the warmer, grassier hills and open forests of the Viking nation. By a little after noon they'd reached the border that separated Berk from what was known simply as the Guardian Lands- the small southeastern territory between Berk and Corona owned by none of the Four Kingdoms in which the Palace of Corinthia rested. However, Jack and Rapunzel still had far to travel before reaching the palace, so Rapunzel suggested they stop and let the horses rest for a while.

"There's a large quarry nearby," she explained. "The water from the river runs partially through it- there's a dam. We can rest there and the horses can drink."

Jack shrugged as he dutifully followed Rapunzel, leading his horse by the reins with one hand and his staff swung over his shoulder with the other.

The quarry was bigger than large- it was _huge._ It was like a ginormous pit dug into the earth, with yellowish-brown rock walls and many rock shelves at various heights along the sides. As Jack looked around in amazement, he saw a few caves cut into the rock walls, and felt a desire to check them out. Unfortunately he and Rapunzel were standing with the horses atop one of the highest rock shelves... Jack didn't trust his climbing skills.

He led his borrowed horse over to where Rapunzel stood with her white steed (Maximus, if he remembered correctly) near the dam overlooking the quarry. He directed the horse to drink from the water pouring slowly from the mass build-up inside the gated dam into a series of slanted troughs leading down to the bottom of the pit. Jack stared at the contraption, suddenly thinking how fun it would be to ride down the troughs like a huge water slide...

"Something's not right," Rapunzel said, suddenly stiff and wary, from beside him. Jack looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Or what he supposed was ordinary.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, gripping his staff in nervous anticipation.

Her green eyes suddenly widened. "It's-"

"Still not able to sneak up on you, love, I see," a new voice suddenly spoke out. Jack and Rapunzel whipped around in the direction of the voice. "That was the one thing I could never quite seem to do."

Standing before them on the edge of the rock shelf, was an ashen-colored man, in a sweeping black robe that seemed to fade into shadows, his hair the color of tar, his eyes the color of gold.

Jack's uncle, and terror of the land. Pitch Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know it's a cliff hanger... see everyone next week!<strong>


	9. First Fight

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the cliff hanger... or perhaps not...**

**Had a huge snowstorm last night, so I decided to celebrate...**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

9.

Jack's first thoughts were of how terribly different Pitch looked to him. This was not the man he remembered. And yet... the longer Jack stared at the man, the more sure Jack became that he really hadn't changed that much at all. In fact, the new look suited him nicely, the evil betraying bastard he was.

Jack didn't trust himself to speak yet. He simply glared.

"What do you want Pitch?" Rapunzel asked the man, her voice sounding both fierce and hurt. Surreptitiously she reached behind her and began pulling loose the ties that held her hair together in its many braids.

"Oh, I had to know if it was true," Pitch answered her. "I had to see it for myself." Pitch made a _tsk _noise as he looked Jack over from head-to-toe without moving from where he stood, his hands folded neatly behind his back. "Dearest nephew, what _has _become of you?"

"I'm no nephew of yours," Jack answered bitterly, not hesitating as he raised his staff up threateningly.

Pitch grinned. "Aren't you though?" He began to walk towards the two. Rapunzel tried to jump towards him but Pitch threw out his hand, somehow magically causing her to be thrown backwards off her feet onto the hard rock. Jack cried out in shock, intending to lunge toward her to help, but Pitch had advanced towards him. In the dark man's hands now glistened a large black staff of his own, with a deadly curved blade fixed to the end- it was as if the weapon had appeared right from the shadows themselves. Jack took a step back, at a loss of what to do.

_Fight! _A voice inside his head called out desperately.

_But how?! _Another one answered in panic.

_"Wait." _A third voice told him calmly- but this voice was not his own. Jack's eyes narrowed. It had sounded like-

At that moment an arrow whizzed over his head and embedded itself into the stone between him and the dark man. A dragon roared from overhead. The next thing Jack knew, the large dark shape of Toothless had landed ferociously at his side, and an angry redhead had an arrow pointed straight at Pitch's chest.

"Doan yew touch him. Not. One. Moore. Step." She commanded her former teammate. Hiccup had helped Rapunzel up, and the two now stood opposite Jack and Merida, forming a semicircle around Pitch, backing him up to the rock shelf's edge. Hiccup calmly raised a flaming sword in his hand, Toothless growling lowly at his side. Rapunzel, on the other hand, held up a frying pan she had apparently retrieved from her saddlebags, the hateful expression on her face making him cringe. Jack wasn't sure which of the two he found more frightening.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting," Pitch grinned, seeming unconcerned by the arrival of the other two Guardians and a deadly dragon. "The four of you, all in one place. I'm a little star struck!"

"Wha if Ah got Punzie to bonk ye on the back of yer head with her frying pan?" Merida asked, "Then yew'd really be seeing stars."

"Dearest greetings to you as well, my feisty friend," Pitch answered with a sickly smile. Then his smile faded into a look of utter annoyance. "Oh Hiccup, Hiccup," he spoke, turning on the spot to face the boy and rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Must we really do this? I never enjoyed your little one-sided conversations you seem so insistent on having. And besides, how rude it is for our friends!" He said, gesturing to the other Guardians as if he was the host of some great party.

Hiccup didn't react. "Just answer the question, Black," he said. "Yes, or no. It's a simple enough task, even for you." Beside him, Toothless growled in agreement.

But Pitch just shook his head. "Even you don't understand, Guardian of Knowledge."

Jack noticed Hiccup's face seem to fall for a fraction of a second before his expression hardened into a scowl. Clearly that was not the answer the boy was looking for.

"Enough." Rapunzel intervened, taking a step forward. "What do you want Pitch?" she asked, trying to cut to the chase. "Why are you doing this? All those people, the people you _swore _to _protect! _Betraying us, _all _of us, _all _of Warren- and for what?"

Pitch's eyes darted bitterly to Jack's. He looked almost... jealous. Then his gaze returned to the group as a whole. "I have done many things, and for many reasons. I'm afraid I don't have the time or patience to explain them to you now, but soon you will understand. Soon, you will all thank me." He sighed. "But for now..."

A terrible horse whinny was heard from behind the group. Hiccup and Jack turned around, startled, as a large and frightening black horse appeared from the shadows and stormed through their half-circle to join his master. It seemed to be formed from the shadows, trailing ribbons of darkness behind it as it cantered around. Just its presence made the Guardians feel uneasy and irritated.

"Easy girl... _easy_..." Pitch cooed at the beast as it stomped around him. "It took me awhile to perfect this little trick... Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more," he gloated with a glint in his yellow cat-like eyes. His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "They small fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Merida challenged, her bow still pointed towards the man's chest, her stance unwavering.

"Brave words," Pitch noted, "but then again, I suppose you _are _the Guardian of Courage. Let's see what you make of my pets, then, shall we?" He spread his arms out and disappeared into the shadows on the ground. All but Merida lunged to catch him, who instead let fly her arrow, but the man had vanished too quickly. The arrow soared harmlessly over the edge of the rock shelf and fell downwards into the pit below.

The four turned on the spot to face their new threat. A dozen or so horses were silently picking their way towards the Guardians. The teens and Toothless began to slowly inch their way backwards as the horses advanced forward.

"We're going to fall off the edge if we keep walking backwards," Rapunzel warned.

"No kidding," Hiccup answered, gazing at the horses. Jack could almost see the wheels turning in the boy's head as he thought, rapidly assessing the situation. "We have to divide and conquer."

"Divide and conquer?" Merida cried out. "They're _shadows_! How do you conquer a shadow Hiccup?"

"I don't know Merida!" Hiccup retorted. "It's the only way. Toothless can't fly all of us out of here, and I _really _think it'd be better if we got rid of these things rather then let them run rampant-"

Jack had heard enough talking. He'd reached the cliff's edge. It was time to act, shadow or not.

He aimed his staff, concentrated, and watched triumphantly as a jet of silver ice sprung forth and tackled the nearest Nightmare horse, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Well tha certainly simplifies things," Merida commented, impressed at Jack's handiwork.

Hiccup threw her an exasperated look before mounting Toothless and shooting up into the sky. They quickly landed on the other side of the ledge to take the horses from behind.

Divide and conquer.

Rapunzel and Jack rushed towards the horses, while Merida continued to fire arrows at them from her place by the edge of the cliff. Rapunzel fought quick and fast, as if it were a dance- spinning around and ducking in time to her own rhythm and beat. Her arms were strong and quick, and her frying pan succeeded in knocking out a few horses, dissolving them into shadow, or at least throwing them off course away from her friends. Her hair had untangled itself free from its braid, and she wielded it like golden whips, tripping the horses or sending them flying off the rock ledge.

Merida likewise was fast, rolling and ducking to avoid the attacks of the horses, then springing up to let loose her arrows. Jack noticed that some arrows were special- some set off mini explosions or shattered into clouds of smoke when they came in contact with a horse, others released nets meant to trap the horses, or wires to trip them. Jack could only guess they were Hiccup's designs.

Hiccup himself had dismounted from Toothless, who seemed perfectly fine running around shooting purple plasma blasts at any horse that dared approach him. The brunette boy had three horses cantering in a circle around him, too fast for the boy to either combat one at a time or make a run for it. He retracted the blade on his sword, and instead flipped open the cap on the other end, releasing a stream of sickly green smoke. He spun quickly in a circle and ducked to shield himself as he applied a spark from the other end of the weapon, setting the smoke ablaze with a loud _Bang! _The horses dissolved into mist, and Hiccup quickly recovered, once more brandishing the flaming sword to chase down another opponent.

Jack was managing pretty well on his own, shooting blast of ice after blast of ice at the attacking Nightmares. His aim however was not as good as Merida's, and his combat skilled seemed less honed than the others'. Still, he found himself settling into a comfortable rhythm, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he began to _think_ less, and simply _feel_ more.

Suddenly he heard a scream. One of the Nightmares had snared Rapunzel's long hair while simultaneously being shot by an arrow. It had fallen over the edge of the small cliff, pulling the girl with it.

Before Jack or Merida could move, Hiccup and Toothless were soaring through the air after her. Jack was unable to see if Hiccup caught her before another Nightmare stampeded its way right in front of him, and he had to move quickly to defend himself. Then all the horses vanished. Pitch once more stood in front of him and Merida, his hands clasped behind his back, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jack risked a peek behind him, down below at the base of the pit. Relief flushed through him when he saw both Hiccup and Rapunzel were safe, but it was short lived. The two stood back to back with Toothless between them, Pitch's army of Nightmares cantering in a circle around them. This time, however, there were too many for Hiccup to do his smoke-and-fire-trick.

Jack forced himself to look away, and focus on the man in front of him. He held his staff at the ready, suddenly doubting whether a tiny blast of ice would really do him any good against Pitch.

Pitch looked down at Jack's staff in quiet amusement, then looked back into his face, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I can sense your doubts Jack," he spoke tantalizingly, "your fears. You fear you're not good enough, that you aren't suited for the role you've been given."

Jack's stomach dropped.

"Well let me _ease _your fears," Pitch spoke quietly, eyes narrowed in resentment. "_I _am the true Guardian of Burgess. Of _all _of Warren!" The long black scythe appeared once more in Pitch's hands, and he began to inch closer to Jack. Merida stood warily a few feet away from him, breathing hard from the fight and almost out of arrows. She made no move- wanting to make each arrow she _did_ have count. She couldn't afford reckless shots.

"The Man in the Moon chose _you _to replace me," Pitch continued in pure hatred, his voice rising as he got nearer, "but you aren't worthy! You know _nothing _of being a Guardian, Jack! What makes you special? What makes you valuable?" Pitch was barely a foot away from him, but Jack stood frozen in his spot, feeling more despair and fear with each word that left the dark man's mouth. "You've spent your whole life _hiding _Jack, pretending to be invisible and isolating yourself away from what could have been your true life. And here you are, ever the pretender, pretending to be someone, something, that you're _not. _This isn't one of your childhood _games _Jack. You aren't a hero. You aren't a Guardian. You're _nothing_!"

Jack's eyes grew wide as he watched what the man did next. He'd barely had time to recover from his shock before Pitch brought his scythe crashing down onto the stone ledge, cracking it to pieces and sending Jack tumbling over the edge.

"JACK!" Merida cried out, springing forward to grab him but already too late.

A few feet away, Pitch laughed in mirth. Merida swung around and shot an arrow aimed right at his heart- but Pitch caught it lazily in his hand before dissolving into shadow and reappearing perched on the wooden beams attached to the water dam. Merida ran to the edge of the ledge, searching desperately for any signs of the white-haired boy.

Both she and Pitch spotted him at the same time. Both of their mouths dropped wide open.

A joyful laugh echoed throughout the entire quarry, echoing off the stone walls. A flash of blue soared past Merida and somersaulted through the sky, carrying with it a powerful gushing wind that almost threw her over the edge. The blue body slowed to a stop, hovering in the air in front of Pitch, confirming for Merida what she had been unable to first believe.

Jack pointed his staff at Pitch, seeming to stand on thin air right in front of him.

"You know," Jack joked, his tone light, his gaze deadly, "next time you throw someone off a cliff, better make sure they can't _fly_."

Pitch seemed to be having trouble controlling his anger. His face had turned an even darker shade of grey, and his eyes shone with an even deadlier glint. He looked down at the water swirling safely in the dam beneath him. Further below, Hiccup and Rapunzel were still trapped in the ring of Nightmares, though they were doing their best to fight their way out. Jack nervously followed his gaze. Pitch smirked. He made to lunge downwards, causing Jack to shoot at him with his staff, but at the last moment melted into shadow. Jack's ice blast collided with one of the support beams holding the dam together, shattering the beam to shards of wood.

Several things happened at once.

Merida screamed a warning to Jack, but it was too late. The horses vanished as their master had. With the collapsed support beam, the walls of the dam broke wide open, sending a ginormous wave of water crashing downwards-

Time froze for Merida.

She saw herself on the edge of the rock shelf, watching as the dam exploded and the water tumbled out. She watched Jack turn in the air reflexively, holding his arms over his face in protection. She saw Hiccup gather up Rapunzel's hair in his arms, preparing to jump onto Toothless's back. She saw rock pillars tumble over like dominoes with the force of the incoming wave, and a particularly large one begin to fall... right where Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Toothless were. She watched as the three began to run in panic, dashing away from the water, trying to outrun the rock pillar... and run straight into one of the caves below. She watched as how as soon as the red flicker from Toothless's tail disappeared into the shadow of the cave, the pillar collapsed onto the ground, sealing the cave entrance just as the wave crashed into and filling the giant quarry pit.

She watched as blue energy seemed to explode from Jack's body in a fit of rage, freezing everything around him and turning the top layers of water to ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Special shout-out to Dragonwriterofthenight for calling one of the turnouts of this chapter... but did you foresee the rest?<strong>

**I'll try to get another one in today, if I can, otherwise, definitely within the week!**

**Try to review if you can! I respond to ALL my reviews!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Snowflake: So sorry! Well, sorta sorry (wink wink)... Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for the review!**

**See ya, **

**Iceprincess**


	10. Deep Water

**Okay guys, so here is the next chapter! Glad I was able to get it up today...**

**This one is kinda short tho, the next one will be much longer. **

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

10.

The two Guardians stood gasping for breath in the tiny cave they'd run into to escape the falling pillar. But now they were sealed in. Toothless pawed frantically at the rocks blocking the entrance, but it was no use. Water from outside was now pouring into the cave at a rapid pace, and all three scrambled backwards further in the cave hoping desperately for another way out.

The cave wasn't very deep, however, and within seconds the three found themselves pressed up against the back wall of the cave. Rapunzel climbed on top of a larger rock, staring in horror at how the water was filling in so quickly. Hiccup watched the rising water, thinking furiously to come up with a solution- if they didn't get out soon, all three of them would drown.

"Toothless- blow us out of here!" He called over the echoing sound of water.

The dragon reared back, opening his mouth to emit the purple blast- but nothing happened. He looked over at Hiccup with apologetic and fearful eyes.

"Why, oh why, do dragons have shot limits," Hiccup ranted to himself, pressing a hand to his forehead and thinking. The water had risen to his knees now. He looked around- the cave walls weren't solid rocks, but rather walls built from many boulders and stones packed together. Rapunzel had clearly noticed this too, and was banging the walls with the handle of her frying pan, trying to dislodge some of the stones, but rather unsuccessfully. Hiccup looked down at the rising water, noticing how the current seemed to flow in all the same direction, the way water might drain from a bathtub. Hiccup closed his eyes, picturing it. The water was draining, just not as fast as it was filling the cave. But draining where?

Hiccup could bet that on the other side of the cave was the main body of the Corona River.

The water was to his waist now. Hiccup dropped to the ground, under water, clawing with his hands at the floor stones, trying to find any that were loose, trying to find an escape. But the cave was dark, and the water was darker. He was able to accomplish little more than aimlessly grope. Toothless, being shorter than both of them in height, was now treading water, which had risen to Rapunzel's chest.

Hiccup's hand went to his flame sword intending to provide light, but he stopped when he realized that it wouldn't work- the sword was soaking wet! Becoming desperate, Hiccup dove again, and Rapunzel continued to bang against the stones.

"It's no good!" He said, coming up and gasping for air. "I can't see anything!"

Rapunzel's eyes darted around before she seemed to steady her resolve, take a deep breath, and dive under herself.

"No!" Hiccup cried out, pulling her back up. "Hey- it's too dark down there," he said holding tightly to her shoulders. "You'll just get yourself hurt! We have to find another way," he finished, looking above and around him, as if hoping the answer would simply appear to him... and yet he knew their best chance was the rocks beneath their feet, the ones impossible to see. They had to find the spot where the water drained...

"_What_ way, Hiccup?" Rapunzel cried in terror. "There _is _no other way!"

The water was up to their necks now, and still rising. Rapunzel could feel the heavy weight of her hair, pulling her down, and she struggled to keep her head above the water. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and was just glad the rest of her face was soaking wet from her dive that Hiccup wouldn't notice.

She didn't want him to know just how scared she was- she wanted to be strong and smart and brave- she wanted to get them out of this. But all she could think was _We're doomed_.

"S-send a message," she stammered out to him. "Send a message with your mind to M-Merida or North or someone- to get help, or to blast us out, or-"

"Already thought about it," Hiccup said, shaking his head. "But any explosion from the outside might kill us, especially since I couldn't even tell them where exactly to blow- but besides," he said, gesturing with his eyes to the water that they were just barely keeping their heads above, "There isn't enough time."

He brought his hands up out of the water and splashed angrily, as if doing so would make it go back down. "If only it wasn't so dark! If I just had one light- just _one_-"

Then it hit Rapunzel. Oh, it was so obvious she started laughing. Hiccup stopped speaking and turned his head to her incredulously. "What?"

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" she laughed, preparing to dive again.

"Rapunzel what on ear- oh." Hiccup's eyes widened.

The water was threatening to overtake them now. Toothless took one last deep breath and disappeared under the water's surface.

"Do it!" Hiccup ordered, a slight edge of panic in his voice. Then he too took a final breath.

_"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shi-"_

Rapunzel took her breath and plunged herself into the icy water.

For a minute, nothing happened. Then radiant light spilled over her shoulders as her hair lit up. Not wasting any time, Hiccup swam downwards to the rocks, Toothless following close behind. He grasped at stones for the most painful few seconds all three had ever had to endure before finally, or luckily, he found one that shifted. Toothless barreled through, using his, albeit weakened, strength to complete the job.

Water rushed through the newly made hole, and the two Guardians and dragon tumbled through, landing in a heap in the freezing waters of the Corona River, the water clear and pink in the setting sunlight.

Rapunzel could swear she heard voices, but then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Many of you should recognize this scene... And I'm sorry- I know the chapter was really short. <strong>

**Keep your eyes open for the next one!**

**Iceprincess**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Orange Cat: Wow thank you so much for that incredible review! Your compliments are so touching! I am SO glad that none of my characters come off as ****ooc! So glad! I hope this chapter somewhat lessened your suspense?! haha...Thank you of being such an amazing reader! And you should totally get an account! But I'm glad you're following my story without one... :) Don't thank me- its my pleasure to write- it is YOU who should be thanked, for your wonderful words and encouragement that make me smile and make me feel like I'm not completely crazy with these stories! Hope to hear from you soon...**


	11. Alone in the World

**Posting this one today too because the last one was so short! Enjoy it! **

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

11.

Jack was furious.

He wanted to strangle Pitch and kill him.

But that wasn't the reason Jack was angry. Not even close.

Jack had killed Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Or, almost had. It was his fault the dam exploded, his fault Hiccup and Rapunzel had gotten trapped inside the cave, his fault they almost hadn't made it out.

It didn't matter that Pitch had provoked him into shooting the triggering blast. It didn't matter.

It was still Jack's fault. He was furious with himself.

So naturally, he looked for someone else to blame.

He blamed North. He blamed the Guardians.

He'd never asked to be a Guardian. He'd never wanted it. He'd spent his whole life away from this part of his family and this part of his life to avoid getting involved altogether and _still _here he was, clearly not cut out for the job, clearly a bad choice.

_You failed_, was all that Jack could think. The phrase repeated itself over and over again in his head, without cease. It fueled his anger, fueled his remorse.

By now word had gotten out to the rulers of the Four Kingdoms about the battle the Guardians had fought at the quarry, how they had failed to capture or subdue Pitch, and how two of the Guardians had almost not made it out alive.

Unable to cope, Jack flew. He liked flying. He felt free from pressure and burdens when he soared through the air. It was just him and the sound of the wind.

Flying helped to lessen his emotions. Soon he just felt dull: no happiness, but no pain either. Just... nothing.

It was dark now, night had fallen. His first day as a Guardian had come to an end... for better or for worse.

He flew in the starlit darkness, wondering what would happen if he didn't return to Corinthia and instead went home... his real home.

But his mother would worry. His mother would ask questions Jack wouldn't want to give answers to. Emma would see he was afraid to go back to the Guardian Palace. He couldn't let Emma think he was afraid... No, he couldn't go home.

But how could he return to Corinthia? How could he face Hiccup and Rapunzel after what he'd done? Would they blame him? But didn't he deserve it?

The bitter thought made him angry all over again. _That's _their _problem then, _he told himself, _they picked me for all of this. Whatever happens is their own fault for choosing someone like me..._

Lights up ahead. Was it Corinthia? Jack wasn't used to flying, and in the darkness he couldn't be exactly sure where he was. As he approached the building however, he recognized the old towers and columns of Council. Hearing voices from the throne room due to the giant open-windows, Jack's curiosity got the better of him. He circled downwards and perched on the top ledge of one of the windows, causing frost to spread across the stones lazily, before he turned upside-down, his hood over his head, and peeked into the room.

The rulers of the Four Kingdoms were gathered at their large table in the room, a small contained fire blazing in the table's center to provide warmth and light. His fellow Guardians were nowhere in sight- this meeting was clearly not meant for their ears. For a moment Jack felt a surge of smugness for eavesdropping before he heard what they were talking about. Or rather, _who _they were talking about.

"-reckless and irresponsible, just like I said!" came the easily recognizable voice of Bunnymund.

Jack jumped down and landed softly in the shadows on the edge of the windowsill so he could better observe the meeting.

"And just what do you propose to do about it Aster?" Merida's mother cut in, her voice commanding control and respect. "Ye cannot change what has already been done. He is young. He has had a difficult few days. He does not fully understand what he is capable of-"

"That is exactly my point," Bunnymund interrupted Eleanor, waving her off as if she couldn't possibly understand. "We all agreed the candidates for the Guardianship would be people who were experienced, who would make the transition into their new role with ease, who understood and wanted the responsibility, not someone who-"

Jack had heard enough. Feeling bitterness and resentment wash over him in fresh waves, he flew off, away from Council, unsure where he was going, just going far, far, away.

...

A few hours later, Jack finally returned to Corinthia. He stormed into the palace, heading for the common room, where he knew the other Guardians were gathered, even though it was incredibly late at night. It was the only room in the building with lights on, after all.

"I quit." He said, pushing the doors open with a _b__ang _to the warm and comfortable room. "I-"

He stopped. North was standing by the fireplace, apparently in the middle of a conversation with Hiccup before Jack had arrived. The girls were on the couches, looking up startled at the sudden commotion. Jack swallowed, refusing to meet Rapunzel's eyes. "I... I'm done," he said again, suddenly unsure what to do. He'd been so angry a minute before... now he just felt confused and afraid.

North studied him, crossing his arms in his place by the fireplace mantel. Rapunzel stood up and walked over to him. "Oh Jack," she said, her eyes soft. "Where did you go?" she said, reaching out to take his hands. "We were so worried-"

"I said I'm done," Jack interrupted, shaking away her touch. Rapunzel bit her lip.

"You can't quit," Hiccup said from across the room beside North.

Jack started to protest but the other boy stopped him. "No, I'm not just saying that as a confidence booster to make you stay. The Guardian Oath is binding."

"But Pitch-" Jack retorted.

"Pitch made a serious infraction to the Oath, and the rest of us made a unanimous vote to replace him," Hiccup explained.

Jack rolled his eyes, tired of Hiccup's rules and oaths and formalities. "Ok, fine. Let me just run out really fast to make a '_serious infraction' _and I'll be back in a jiffy. Meanwhile you all can cast your unanimous vote-"

"Jack, this is not a joke," North's voice boomed as he cut him off as Hiccup threw his hands up to his head in frustration.

The younger boy glared up at the man. "Yeah, like you nominating me for the Guardianship wasn't one either!"

North sighed tiredly. "You are better than this, Jack."

"Better than what Uncle?" Jack demanded, stepping past Rapunzel's outstretched hand and walking toward the man. "Hiccup and Rapunzel almost _died _today," he yelled, his voice cracking on the word, "and it is entirely _my _fault! Who's to say something like that won't happen again? What's so wrong about me wanting to quit to prevent that?"

"No one said being a Guardian was easy-" North tried to reason.

"Yeah, no one ever said that I was the best man for the job, either!" Jack countered. "No one has _ever _said I was 'responsible', that I was 'not reckless', or 'a leader', or a..." he stopped, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "They say just the opposite! And they're right! _I didn't want this!" _He near-screamed. "I'm not good enough, ok? I _said _from the beginning it was a bad idea-"

Rapunzel ran to his side and enveloped him in her arms. She held him close and tight, trying to calm him down. "Jack, none of that is true," she comforted, "You're absolutely the right person, of course you are good enough. You are more than what you seem, you _are _special-"

But Jack pushed her away again.

"How?" he demanded, looking at her now. She just looked at him.

Jack gazed around the room at Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and North.

"You put me here," he said to all of them, desperate now for a clear answer. "The least you can do is tell me... tell me _why_."

But none of them seemed to have any specific reason to give.

Jack ran from the room, racing through the hallways, half walking, half flying, never wanting to be alone more in his entire life.

...

They tried to find him. Jack had heard Rapunzel's light footsteps follow him when he raced out of the common room. But he had run, and eventually managed to loose her. Jack could hear them later, calling his name as they searched the grounds of Corinthia.

No one found him.

He'd discovered a small courtyard towards the back of the palace, fenced in by stone walls but filled with the most beautiful flowers and plants imaginable. A maze of white cobblestone walkways meandered through the courtyard, as well as small white stone benches that were scattered throughout.

It was easy to hide in the shadows of the plants, comforted by their moonlit-colors and scents, and the soft breeze that flew amongst the garden. Jack had no energy left to fly, and was content for the time being to sit and just be.

Twice someone had entered the courtyard garden, looking for him. First Merida, and later Rapunzel. Both times they had left, and he could hear them call out to the others from the hallways that he wasn't there.

Jack was surprised he'd managed to stay hidden, to be honest. He'd always choose the worst hiding spots as a child in hide-and-seek, but perhaps that was because he'd always found it more fun to do the seeking rather than the hiding. Rapunzel had looked harder than Merida had, as if she knew all the nooks and crannies of the garden better than anyone, and she had come up right beside him in her search. Jack had held his breath, and her eyes had passed right over him, like he wasn't there.

For once, Jack thanked the darkness and shadows for keeping him out of sight.

_"Where are you Jack?" _came Hiccup's voice in his head, and Jack jumped, startled, still not used to the form of contact. _"Sorry if I scared you," _he added knowingly, and Jack shook his head, trying to get the feeling out. Hiccup's voice sounded concerned, but also half-hearted, as if he knew Jack didn't want to be found.

Footsteps.

Jack cautiously turned his head to gaze down at the other end of the courtyard, where the archway to the palace corridors where. He saw Hiccup leaning in the doorway to the courtyard, a pensive look on his face.

"I know you're in here Jack," came his voice, soft and whispered. He walked further into the garden, shivering slightly at the chill. He took a seat on one of the benches towards the center, leaning forwards and clasping his hands between his knees. "Wanna know how I know?" he asked into open air. "Other than the fact my mind-power is telling me you are, of course," he added dryly. "It's very cold."

Hiccup's mouth turned into a small grin. "I know what you're thinking, you sarcastic idiot, I'm outside at night, of course it's cold."

Jack half-smiled at the boy's jest. _I'm not an idiot_, he said to himself.

"Oh yes you are," Hiccup argued, as if he knew what he'd been thinking. "You're an idiot to believe any word that comes out of that rabbit's mouth. Bunnymund is a fool when it comes to his pride. You're also an idiot to take Pitch's words to heart on top of that. Basic battle strategy 101. Lessen the confidence of your opponent. Make them vulnerable."

Hiccup paused for a long time. So long, Jack thought he'd left. He carefully turned again to see if the boy was still sitting on the bench. In doing so however, Jack brushed up against a particularly leafy plant, making a rustling sound. Hiccup's head turned to the direction of the sound, a small grin on his face. He stood up.

"The point is, Jack" he continued as he walked nearer to Jack's hiding place, "you are different. You are not anything like what those two men say about you. You are so much more. See, I have this theory," he said, stopping a few feet away, fiddling with one of the straps on his suit. "Each of us, the Guardians, have something... different about us. We aren't what we are expected to be. I was never the perfect Berk Viking. I went against tradition after tradition, because I always saw things differently. The dragons especially. Did you know that before I 'trained' them, they were the enemies of Berk people? Everyone wanted to prove themselves by killing the biggest and the best... but... I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a dragon. So I befriended one. I was different.

"Take Merida. Stubbon redheaded Scottish woman. Full of spirit and energy. Can't be told 'no' by anyone. Preferred riding and shooting things with arrows to the calm princess activities of needlepoint and etiquette lessons. Her mother tried to... for lack of a better word... 'domesticate' her into a proper princess... and you can imagine how that went. She kept insisting on 'choosing her own fate' or something like that.

"And Rapunzel... she had a sheltered childhood. Raised mostly by her aunt who claimed her at her birth because she believed her parents didn't have time to raise a second child and run the kingdom. But Rapunzel always wanted more from life than what her aunt told her and gave her. She actually ran away with her brother once... then her aunt disappeared... Rapunzel came home afterwards different. She refused to be contained any longer 'for her own good', and wanted to see everything for herself and live her life.

"I guess that's what connects us. We don't like to be told no. Everyone expects us to do certain things, believe certain things, live certain lives. And in a way, we do, because we have to as Guardians. But _how_ you choose to act, to carry out that role you've been assigned... we all do it differently than how they want us to. Jack, I know you grew up away from... this life. And I understand why. But I think that's why you were chosen."

Hiccup looked up and walked over to Jack's hiding spot. "You were chosen because you were different from everyone else, because you defied all expectations of you so that you could just be yourself. That's what being a Guardian is all about. Liking to play games and goof off doesn't make you irresponsible. You saved your sister's life and kept her from being afraid. Being laid back doesn't mean you aren't leader, either. North's told me how the other Burgess children would follow you to the ends of the earth. And as for being reckless..." here Hiccup paused. "Toothless could have just as easily set off those rock pillars as your ice did. Any one of us could have. You aren't reckless, you're just-"

Hiccup had reached where Jack sat hiding in the shadows, but his face now looked confused. "Jack?" he asked, calling softly into the darkness. "I don't understand," he muttered to himself, eyes still searching. Then, "Please don't tell me I just said that whole dramatic monologue to nobody," he complained, apparently annoyed with himself. "Great," he said, standing up. "There isn't even anyone here," he said, pressing a hand to his head like he had a headache. "I thought for sure I sensed him here, I can't believe it..."

Jack, who had not idea how to react to Hiccup's impromptu speech, now felt nothing but confusion. He was sitting right there! Hiccup had to have been blind not to notice him!

Jack jumped up from his hiding spot and stepped cautiously into the moonlit walkway, rustling the leaves again.

The brunette boy's ears focused in on the sound, but his eyes couldn't seem to locate Jack.

_I'm right in front of you! _Jack thought to himself, amazed. He quietly stepped so that he stood directly in front of Hiccup and waved his hands in the other boy's face. Hiccup didn't react.

"Jack?" he asked into the night, looking around the courtyard. "Are you here or have I finally lost my mind?"

Now Jack was trying hard not to laugh. It was like he was invisible. Completely invisible. It was kinda fun.

Or could be fun... if he wasn't feeling so put out. But Hiccup's 'dramatic monologue' had certainly made him feel better. He couldn't put into words the feeling he had towards the boy now, he felt so close to him... as if they'd been friends for a very, very, very long time.

"I'm right here, Hic," Jack said into the darkness. Hiccup's eyes looked right at Jack... but they still weren't truly _looking _at him. Jack reached out, grabbed Hiccup's hand, and put it on his shoulder.

"H-how are you doing that?" Hiccup asked, both amazed and a little freaked out, pulling his hand away quickly. "I can touch you, and hear you, but I can't see you."

Jack laughed. "I dunno... I guess we just discovered another one of my powers?" Now he understood why Rapunzel hadn't found him earlier. He paused then added quietly. "It's kinda fitting, now that I think about it. I've been invisible my whole life."

"Invisibility," Hiccup mused to himself. "That's interesting... might come in handy later..." Then he shrugged. "Like I said though. You were different then, and you're different now. You have to do things _your_ way if you want to succeed. And if being invisible gets the job done..."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, then laughed because he knew anything he did the other boy wouldn't be able to see.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked, curious.

"Nothing," Jack shrugged, and then remembered Hiccup couldn't see the shrug. He laughed again. This would take getting used too. "The thing is Hiccup..." he started, more serious, "I don't want to be invisible anymore... at least, not in the way I was. Being a Guardian... I want to do something useful and important with my life. I want to be seen. I just..."

"Don't want to screw it up. You don't want to hurt anyone," Hiccup finished, sensing how Jack was feeling.

Jack nodded.

"I'm assuming you're nodding, because you didn't respond?" Hiccup asked with a smirk.

"Oh, right," Jack laughed.

"Alright, so be seen. Make a difference," Hiccup urged. "Stop being invisible. I also mean that literally, because not being able to see you is getting a little annoying..."

Jack grinned. "Right... and... how do I do that? Turn off the invisibility power, I mean."

Hiccup face palmed. "It's your own power, Jack!"

Jack's grin widened. _Ok, _he thought. He closed his eyes and willed himself to be visible.

He opened his eyes. He felt no different. But Hiccup was looking at him, really looking at him.

"There you go," the brunette boy said, throwing his arm around Jack's shoulder and patting him on the back. Hiccup began to lead them down the cobblestone walkway out of the courtyard. "Let's get some sleep now, ok? You've completely worn me out."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Hiccup," he said, "For what you said before."

"For when I called you an idiot?" Hiccup asked with a smirk equal to Jack's. "No problem."

Jack rolled his eyes, pointed his staff, and caused Hiccup, thanks in partial to his metal leg, to slip on a patch of ice and tumble to the ground with a surprised yelp. Jack innocently threw his staff over his shoulder and shoved his free hand in his pocket as he walked away. "Yup!" he said, "For that too!" he said smugly, whistling as he walked away. Hiccup rolled his eyes with a laugh and pushed himself up to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay bromance... love their heart to heart lol.. let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**Also- I told you guys to to assume anything... what do you think of Jack's new power? I have a few more tricks up my sleeve...**

**Iceprincess**


	12. Meddling in Darkness

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter for you all- and its snowing... _again! _Coincidence? maybe...**

**Anyway, loved your reviews last chapter! Thanks to all who sent one! Guest reviews, you'll find your responses at the bottom of the page!**

**I reply to ALL my reviewers! So if you have a minute or two, send me a note- I'd love to chat!**

**Read, ****relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

12.

"We have bases here, here and, here," Hiccup said, rolling out the large worn map and holding it down with his hands.

It was late morning the next day, and the four Guardians were gathered around a large wooden table on one of the sides of the Corinthia common room. Sunlight shone in through the windows, putting the room in a much better mood than any of the four were actually in. Rapunzel placed a couple rocks, a water glass, and a book on the corners of the map as makeshift paperweights. Hiccup nodded in thanks and continued to point various marks out for Jack.

"My father plans to lead a portion of his army in a scouting mission today, here," he said indicating a smaller island just off the southern coast of Berk, "as well as secure the southern boarder towns. Most of the people living in the out-skirting towns of Corona have been moved to its main city, and the same in DunBroch. Because the Pole mountains take up most of the Burgess land, pretty much all of its population is already living in or around its major city. Berk on the other hand," Hiccup explained, leaning forward, "happens to be the largest of the Four Kingdoms, and it's too difficult to try to move everyone now. The most practical solution-"

Jack tuned Hiccup out. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but war strategy was not really his strong point. Jack gazed at the map of Warren, memorizing its every detail. He'd never seen a map of the entire land before- just maps of various portions of Burgess. Then something caught his eye.

"What's that?" he interrupted Hiccup, pointing at a large dark mass covering the western edge of Warren.

"Oh, that's West Point Forest," Hiccup replied with a sigh.

"Also called the forest of Eternal Night?" Rapunzel added.

"I've never heard of it," Jack shrugged.

"None of the Kingdoms have ever claimed it," Rapunzel explained. "It's very dark and very dangerous. Few people who enter it survive." She then looked at Merida pointedly, who refused to look up from her place at the table. The redhead girl was picking at the wood stubbornly, lost in her own thought.

Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well, if you guys can't find him, and no kingdom has a hold on it, then isn't Pitch obviously hiding in there? Forest of Eternal Night, and all that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "We don't doubt he has _some _form of base in there, but it's really risky, even for him. We believe he _has _to have another, stronger hideout somewhere else in Warren."

Jack pondered that. "Any ideas?"

"None. We've tried everything," Hiccup sighed, "including tracking and following him _and _his Nightmare armies, searching from above by my and Toothless's air patrols, preparing ambushes in likely places and countless other things and... nothing. It's like the minute he knows we're coming, he vanishes into thin air."

"Or, he was never there to begin with," Jack mused sourly. "He likes his illusions- making you think one thing when he's really up to something else."

No one answered his comment. They all understood- If Pitch was anything, he was a betraying illusionist.

"Is that so? Well, clearly you know me better than I know myself!" A voice rang out from the shadows. All four Guardians jumped from where they sat or stood, and looked around frantically to locate the source of the voice. The sunlight had completely faded, the way a room suddenly darkens the moment a cloud moves in front of the sun. Shadows littered the common room. Toothless growled from his place by the window, slowly padding his way towards Hiccup.

"How did you get in here Pitch?" Hiccup spoke, his eyes narrowed. "How did you get past the magic barrier?"

Pitch's voice chuckled lowly. "I suppose this place must still recognize me as a Guardian," he mused aloud lightly.

"Impossible." Hiccup argued.

"No, you're right." Pitch agreed, "but I'm not sharing my secrets with _you_. Why don't you just... look inside my mind, hmm? You _must _be tempted. You could learn my plans, find my precious hideout, discover _why _I'm so inclined to see you all destroyed... well, Dragon Rider, don't you want to _know_?"

The other three Guardians looked at Hiccup with fearful expressions. The boy refused to meet their eyes, instead pointing his knife in his battle stance at a particular shadow, where all four were certain Pitch was hiding.

"You know I can't." Hiccup said through gritted teeth, his face full of loathing.

"Can't, or _won't_?" Pitch mocked. "That's always the question with you, isn't it? The boy who _wouldn't _kill a dragon..." he spoke, his voice slipping away.

"What about you, dear?" Pitch's voice echoed anew from a shadow on the other side of the room. The four whipped around, Jack and Hiccup pointing their weapons. "The girl with the power to heal, to make peace, who refuses to see darkness in anyone... I know deep down you want to _forgive _me, to find some _reason, _something _wrong _with me that you can fix, that you can heal, that will change everything. Your naïve dreams amuse me, Rapunzel. Your desire to only see goodness in people will be your downfall, mark my words."

Jack glanced over at Rapunzel, seeing tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she tried to maintain a confident stance. Her hand was shaking. This only angered him more.

"I'm all for fun and games Pitch," he called out so Rapunzel wouldn't have to answer his mockery, "but quit playing hide and seek and show your cowardly face!"

"A coward, me?" Pitch said silkily as his form melted away from the shadows and he stepped confidently into the room. "I'm not the one afraid to take on the role he's been assigned, to achieve greatness with my powers. I'm not the one trying to _be invisible_." Jack's grip tightened around his staff. "But no matter, no matter," Pitch continued. "At least you won't _suffer_ as they will..."

"Suffer? What do you mean?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Didn't they tell you Jack? He asked with a smirk. "It's _great _being a Guardian... but there's a catch. If enough people stop believing, everything your friends protect, knowledge, peace, creativity, _courage_- it all goes away. And little by little," he chuckled, "so do they. What good is a symbol if there is nothing for it to stand for?"

He turned to Merida. "Does that answer your question, my dear?"

She glared at him in disgust. "I didnae ask one."

"Oh but of course you did! Haven't you wondered for weeks now why you've been experiencing... shall we say, certain _difficulties_, with your... _gift_?"

Merida's eyes widened. The others turned to look at her, confused and startled. "How... did ye _know _that?" the redhead asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Pitch grinned maliciously. "My darling Merida, have you forgotten already? I specialize in people's fears, and you dear, are _very _much afraid."

"Alright that's enough," Hiccup said, spinning around away from Merida to look Pitch in the eye, completely furious. "Are you going to tell us what you came here for or you just going to mock us and expose all of our vulnerabilities? Like Jack said, we've no more patience for fun and games."

"What a pity," Pitch sympathized with a sickening grin. "I so hoped we'd have more fun-"

An arrow whizzed, aiming true right to Pitch's heart, but the dark man caught it firmly in his fist before it could pierce his skin, like he had at the quarry.

"-but I believe the time has come for me to say '_adieu'_," he finished, as if nothing had happened. With a final mocking salute, the shape of the dark man shifted and smeared as he once more melted into the darkest shadows, gone. The room brightened up again significantly with his departure, regaining its cozy comfortable feel.

The four Guardians stood in silence for a moment. Rapunzel brushed any remaining tears from her eyes and did her best to steady her resolve. Hiccup and Jack stared at the floor as they tried to diffuse their anger. Merida said nothing, but sulked as she sat back down at the table, slamming her bow onto the wooden surface in frustration.

"Ah'm going ta kill that man if it's the last thin Ah do," Merida muttered resentfully to herself.

The other three turned to look at her, Pitch's words ringing in their ears. _'Experiencing certain... difficulties... with your gift...'_

Hiccup took the seat next to Merida and stared at her intently.

"Do you want to tell us?" He asked quietly.

Merida continued to glare at the table, as if _it _were responsible for everything that had happened.

They waited.

Finally Merida sighed. "There's somethin the matter with Compass."

"What?" Rapunzel asked, her bright green eyes wide as she too took a seat at the table.

"Ah doan know what's wrong. But everytime Ah try to look into the future, nothing happens," Merida revealed, frowning deeply. "It's like it's blocking itself from me, purposely shutting me out."

"Have you tried anywhere else?" Hiccup asked, his brow furrowed in worried thought.

Merida nodded, sniffing. "Ah tried everywhere. Outsiade of Compass is tha same- images all mishmashed together so they doan make sense. But insiade Compass- its black."

"Your throne?" Hiccup asked, putting his chin in his fist and leaning on the table.

Merida paused. "Ah tried it after Jack's ceremony. It worked fine at first... Ah got through three scenes before it... it exploded in ma face. Then black, just like Compass."

"And the three scenes?" Hiccup asked, turning his head towards her from its position on the table.

Merida closed her eyes. "They doan make sense, but tha images were clear. Tha first was tha easiest... It was supposed ta warn me about what happened at the quarry."

Rapunzel inhaled sharply, looking at Jack. He returned her look.

"Tha second... the second was a globe with black sand wrapped all around it. An' then... Jack was besiade me, warning me."

Jack's gazed swapped to the redhead. "I was what?"

Merida put her head in her hands. "Ye told me things were going ta change. Ah can't imagine _why_," she added sarcastically. "But it was the same gaze Ah'd been seeing for awhile now, the look in yer eyes." She shook her head, then placed her palms flat on the table. She looked at the brunette boy beside her.

"The last was yew Hiccup," she said, looking at him hopelessly.

Hiccup said nothing.

"There was fire," Merida recalled. "And yew were falling down towards it. Toothless was right behind, trying to catch up to ya." The dragon perked up at the mention of his name, but Hiccup remained pensive.

"But Merida..." Rapuzel started slowly, glancing at Hiccup's leg, "that's already happened."

Jack's gaze, following hers, found the metal contraption Hiccup had instead of a left leg and briefly wondered exactly how the brunette boy had lost the limb.

"Ah _knowww_," Merida cried out, letting her head fall to the table. "Ah told yew Ah doan understand!"

"Past, present, future," Hiccup said quietly, seeing a connection. "The fire was the past, the quarry was the future, and the one with Jack was about Pitch taking over-the black sand- and how everything was going to change- present."

Merida looked up at him, stunned. "But Ah only see the _future_ with ma power."

"No," Hiccup said, shaking his head, a hand to his forehead as he thought. "No, you _saw _the future, with the quarry scene. That one came first. Next you got a warning, but also a reminder. Something about..."

"What, my eyes?" Jack interrupted. It felt weird talking about his own eyes. But Merida had said she'd seen his eyes before in a vision, and Jack thought he was starting to see the other boy's train of thought. "Whatever, anyway, if something about your magic is dying or fading, then...what if it starts using-"

"It resorts to memories," Hiccup finished for him, nodding. "Looking at the past to predict the future. The magic couldn't sustain new images anymore, so it gave you something that you knew had already happened, like how I almost died, and images you were familiar with, like Jack's eyes. Something that would help you, the way a normal future-vision might" he finished.

"But what does it all mean?" Rapunzel questioned.

Hiccup had no answer. Merida shrugged. Jack began to pace.

"It means," Jack said through gritted teeth, "that it's time someone put Pitch in his place. You guys saw what he did just now." Jack turned to face them, and looked especially at Hiccup. "Basic battle strategy 101. Lessen the confidence of your opponent. Make them vulnerable." Hiccup half-grinned at the use of his own words.

"We can't let his words beat us," Jack urged. "We're supposed to be a team, right? So from now on, we tell each other everything. We rely on each other for everything. We trust each other. We _believe_ in each other. No more secrets, no more lack of confidence. We have to fight back- we can't keep waiting for Pitch to find us, or for one of the Kingdom's armies to get lucky and stumble upon his stupid lair. We are the Guardians. This is our job, our responsibility." Jack paused, taking in their expressions.

"We're a team, aren't we?" He asked again.

Rapunzel's face shone with pride. She stood up and grasped Jack's hand squeezing it tight. "A team," she confirmed.

Hiccup stood and joined them, placing his hand on top of theirs. "A team," he nodded.

Then they all turned to Merida, who sighed and got up from her chair.

"Yes, alright," she complained as she completed their little circle and added her hand to the pile. "We're a team. But Ah call dibs on punching Pitch in tha face."

They all laughed.

"From now on," Jack continued, smiling joyfully at the three people whom he cared for more than anything... except maybe Emma. "From now on, we are unbreakable. We are undefeatable. And we are going to win."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so the ending is kinda choppy, my apologies. <strong>

**I don't know why, but I ****reallllyyyyy enjoy writing Pitch. I wasn't fond of it in my last story, and found it kinda hard. But this time around... I dunno haha**

**I ramble. **

**Anyway, guest replies below, and see everyone next week!**

**Guest Review Responses:**

**Orange Cat: I'm SOOO glad you enjoyed that chapter! Honestly wasn't too sure about it when I posted it, but thank you for helping me to love it too! And Yay! I wanted Jack's power to take people by surprise- sooooo glad it worked haha! And don't worry about the fingerling- you fingerling makes ME fangirl! I'm happy that the connections I'm making when I write are coming across properly to the reader, and that the movies scenes are apparent! I just think that one of the most important things in an AU story is incorporating things (such as lines/words, places, and/or events) that tie the AU story to the Canon story. I think that connection is super important. So when I came across the youtube trailer (see the first chapter for the name) I just kinda ran with the story... Anyway, thank you so much for your lovely and wonderful, fun to read reviews! That truly make me laugh and smile! I always respond to my reviewers- you take the time to write to me, so I take the time to write to you! I shall fangirl with you! And you don't need to thank me- I need to thank YOU! SO thank you thank you! -Iceprincess**

**Saph: Thank you sooo much! That really means a lot actually! It's so hard to tell for me if I'm writing the characters in the right way- thanks for giving me that extra confidence! Your idea about reincarnation- its really good. It was not part of my original plan, but I confess you have intrigued me with it and I have, since reading your review, though about ways to incorporate it several times. Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to use it in this story, though I might play around with it in a future story! Jack's statement about Hiccup was just my way of showing that their bond as friends deepened and that a new level of trust and friendship love was created. Does that make sense? Also, Jack will not necessarily become "The Guardian of Fear". The way I've set up the world, is that each Guardian throughout the ages has been unique. The original/previous Guardians didn't necessarily guard the same four things that the current Guardians do. The idea is that the four guard the things that the land most needs, depending on the times. So perhaps Jack will guard something else... Still, I LOVE your intuitive thinking, and the deep analysis you are using on my story! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy with happiness haha. Your theory is excellent, and it makes me sad to tell you that it doesn't really apply to Jack in this story at all. However, some of the things you said WILL still come into play... but with another character... so keep your eyes open :) Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! And hope your question with Merida and Compass was answered... Pitch knows something, but I'm not giving away his particular involvement just yet... Happy reading! Thanks so much for reviewing! Iceprincess**


	13. More Problems More Feelings

**Hey everyone! Please read this super long note (sorry...)**

**_Concerning UPDATES:_ In case there is any confusion, I just wanted to let you all know that I _DO_ update on a regular basis. Because of busy lives/schedules, _I typically update once a week_, usually on a Saturday or Sunday, but sometimes weekdays too. If I can update more than once a week I will!**

**Here's the thing though. The way I do these stories, I write a good 5-8 chapters in advance. This keeps me organized with my plot (if I need to make changes, its easy to do without re-posting chapters or causing confusion among readers), as well as it gives me a "safety" chapter- aka, if I don't have time to write during the week, I still have a chapter to post for you all. So if I'm really ahead in writing, I'll post a couple chapters a week. If I'm behind, I can only post one.**

**The other thing. ****I had planned to go a certain direction with this story. Unfortunately I've had to discard the idea due to complex story board issues and the fact that it was causing the story to deviate too much from my original idea and purpose for writing the story to begin with. Unfortunately, this means I've lost a good 4-5 chapters that I now have to completely re-write. **

**Because of this, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE. I want to give you all the best story I can give, with as much regularity in updating as possible. So I'll be taking a mini hiatus to catch up on chapters. I am so sorry to you all- you guys have been so supportive of this ****story and I cannot express in words my thanks. I will do my absolute best to make this story worth your wait. **

**Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little all over the place, I started my massive editing here with it, and actually ended up stringing together bits and pieces from multiple chapters just so I could update today. The story is now back on track, even if this chapter is messy, and now I just need a few weeks to catch up. **

**Thanks for understanding guys :/**

**So, without further ado,**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

13.

"You have to do it."

"No."

"Try!"

"Nope.  
>"Why not! You agreed we have to do what needed to be done!"<p>

"It's not happening," Hiccup said, crossing beneath the archway of the palace gate, Jack at his heels. "Please Jack," he said over his shoulder, "just drop it."

Hiccup approached his dragon friend who sat patiently waiting for him. The brunette boy fastened his travel bag to the side of Toothless's saddle and began his routine check to make sure every aspect of the complex saddle- every buckle, tie, spring, lever, and hinge- was in working order.

"Why Hiccup?" Jack protested behind him, leaning on his staff as he watched the boy work. "You have the _power _to figure out everything we need to know to stop him... and you _don't _want to use it?" Jack sighed when Hiccup stubbornly remained silent, then backed away slightly when his dragon gave a low growl. "I mean," he amended, "I _get _that you don't _want _to. It's hard, it's painful, it's 'against human nature' or whatever but-"

"It's not your choice Jack," Hiccup said, turning around, arms crossed in a calm fury. "When you suddenly have the ability to violate someone else's soul," let me know. Then we can discuss it."

"Whoa," Jack threw his hands up in surrender, a little freaked by Hiccup's reaction. "Since when are we talking _souls, _Hic? I thought this was about minds-"

"It's the same thing to me," Hiccup responded bitterly, turning back to Toothless's saddle. With a final tug on one of the straps, the brunette Guardian swung his leg over the dragon and buckled himself in.

Jack rubbed his hand over his forehead, realizing his excitement had made him cross a line. "Look... I'm sorry. I... I just want... all of this... over with."

"We'll find a way," Hiccup replied confidently, though his green eyes were worried and refused to meet Jack's. "A _different _way. I'll be back from patrol by nightfall, then we can talk more ab-"

"A week." Jack stated, his face resolute, seeking compromise.

Hiccup looked at him. "What?"

"Til Friday. If we haven't made progress or 'found another way' by then, promise you'll do it. Promise you'll look into his mind."

Hiccup sighed exasperated. "Jack, I can't make-"

"We both know time is not on our side Hiccup," Jack argued firmly. "Pitch has attacked us twice now in two days, and we still haven't made our move. We're _letting _him win. We have to act, and it has to be soon. He's not gonna sit around and wait."

Hiccup gazed at the bight afternoon sky, frowning. Toothless tilted his head to look at the boy, curious. Jack got the strange feeling they were communicating telepathically. He waited.

Hiccup sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Alright!" he agreed, overly frustrated. "Fine, _fine_! Friday it is."

Jack half grinned. "Friday it is." He paused before, "Thank you, Hiccup."

The boy grunted and the Nightfury took off into the sky.

...

Jack found the girls in the Corinthia stables, brushing down their horses.

"He said he'd do it," he announced as he walked in.

Rapunzel stopped mid-brush and turned to Jack, surprised. "Really?"

The white-haired boy nodded. "He agreed, provided we don't find anything within the week." Jack watched as Merida swung her bow over her shoulder and begin to fasten her sword to the saddle of her black stallion, Angus. "Are... you two going somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"We're riding out to Compass," Rapunzel told him. "I'm going to try to help Merida figure out why... why..."

The sword slipped through Merida's shaky fingers, landing with a _thump _in the dirt floor of the stables.

"_Agh!_" the red-head cried out, clutching her right hand to her chest. "Stupid sheath! Stupid sword!"

Rapunzel rushed to her friend's side. "Mer, let me see..."

The girl held out her hand. Jack walked over to join them, and saw a gash sliced through Merida's palm, glistening red with blood. He winced at the sight.

"You should be more careful!" Rapunzel scolded, pulling a clean cloth from her own satchel around her waist. She dipped it in a nearby water bucket and began to dab lightly at Merida's wound before wrapping a strand of her golden hair tightly around the girl's hand.

_"Flower, gleam and glow,_

_ Let your power shine..."_

Rapunzel began her healing song, and her hair began to glow bright gold like the sun. Jack had never seen her do this in person before. He briefly recalled the day, just a few days ago, where he had almost drowned in the lake, and she had done this to save him...

Rapunzel's song ended. She gently pulled the hair away from Merida's hand. Merida's eyes grew wide.

"Punz..." she said.

The blood had vanished. The wound had healed.

But there was a thin white scar on Merida's pale hand.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, confused, taking Merida's hand and looking at the scar carefully. Rapunzel looked shocked.

"It's... never done that..." she said. "Usually... usually the magic leaves no trace, as if the injury had never happened to begin with." The girl's green eyes turned to Jack's, afraid.

"No, Punz..." Merida whispered. She frantically grabbed her quiver of arrows and mounted her horse, leaving her sword forgotten on the ground. "We have ta figure out what's gone wrong with our powers. C'mon!"

Dumbfounded, Rapunzel nodded her head and began to finish buckling Max's saddle. "Yes... we need to reach the stones preferably _before_ sundown..." she said in a poor attempt at a lightheartedness.

Jack sped next to her, dropping his staff and taking both of her hands into his.

"Hey, its gonna be okay," he assured her, squeezing her hands reassuringly. "Don't jump to conclusions, maybe you just skipped a line in the song or something," he suggested with a hopeful smile, trying to lift her spirits. Rapunzel smiled, appreciating his words, even though they both knew that she'd sung the song perfectly, the way she'd been singing it for all the years of her Guardianship. "Don't worry," Jack squeezed her hands again before she pulled away and mounted her horse.

"We'll be back by nightfall at the latest," Rapunzel told him, putting on a brave face as she tried to shake off the whole incident. The two trotted out the stable gate. Jack waved as they left, worry nagging in the back of his mind.

Two (potentially) Guardians were loosing control of their powers, and one was refusing to use his. Jack himself was only beginning to accept his new way of life, meanwhile an evil ex-Guardian was attempting to take the power of the Four Kingdoms for himself.

What to do?

He thought of Rapunzel, how afraid she'd become in that single instant, and how quick she'd been to brush it off and return her focus to Merida... how he wanted nothing more than to hold her close, to have the power to make sure she wouldn't loose her magic... He thought of her pretty eyes and her light smile when she was happy, he thought of her content laugh... the smile and laugh that had vanished when her powers seemed to not have fully done their job... Jack shook his head. _Stop that. She's just a friend._

Jack thought some more. What was it that gave them their powers? Moon Magic? What was Moon Magic, really? If only they knew, they might be able to do something to stop what was happening... All four of the Guardians refused to believe Pitch's words... that they were losing strength due to a lack of _symbolic_ _belief_... no, there had to be something more to it...

"North." Jack said aloud, snapping his fingers. He'd talk to his uncle. Maybe _he _could better explain what the Moon Magic was, and have some insight on why the Guardians were beginning to loose control. Jack knew North would agree to keep it all a secret from the rulers, and he hoped the man was old or wise enough to provide some answers...

Turning invisible to avoid being noticed by the common Warren person, Jack leapt into sky and let the winds carry him to Burgess.

...

Merida and Rapunzel slowly trotted over a hill leading away from Compass. It was late, almost dusk. They'd had no success. They'd visited Compass, but hadn't learned anything more. Merida sat silently fuming on her horse, Angus. Would they never figure it out? Rapunzel on the other hand, simply felt tired and worn. She was confused about what was happening, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little frightened as well.

Rapunzel reined in Max. Merida trotted forward a few paces before she realized the blonde girl was no longer beside her.

"Wha's wrong?" she asked, pulling Angus to a stop and turning around. Rapunzel was looking in the other direction, not at Compass, but further north- the direction of the Kingdom of Burgess.

"You go ahead home Mer," she said.

"What? Where are yew going ta go?" Merida asked, surprised.

"I need to see North," Rapunzel answered, determinedly.

"Can't ye go in tha mornin?" Merida asked, exasperated. "It'll be dark soon!"

Rapunzel shook her head. "It can't wait," she said as she sharply flicked her reins.

Merida nodded. "Stay tha night there then! Don't be travellin home in the dark!"

"I won't! I promise!" Rapunzel called over her shoulder as she sped away through the grass and trees.

...

When Merida arrived home at Corinthia Palace, Hiccup was waiting for her.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Punzie and Ah went to the Stones to investigate," she answered shortly, pushing past the boy and making her way to the grand staircase in the main hall of the palace.

"And Jack?" Hiccup asked, close at her heels.

"Ah dunno, left him here."

Hiccup sighed in exasperation. "Where's Rapunzel now?"

"Decided to go to North's on the way home."

Hiccup stopped a few steps behind her. "On the way home? Merida, Burgess is _not _on the way home from Compass."

Merida stopped as well and turned to face the boy. "Ah knowww that," she rolled her eyes. "But she wanted ta go."

"And you didn't go with her?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "It is well past sundown Merida, and there is a powerful, insane, evil, dark, mastermind, -"

"Ye can just say 'Pitch' Hiccup," Merida said, turning and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well whatever!" he argued. "You shouldn't have left her. You shouldn't be traveling at night by yourself!"

"Rapunzel and Ah can both take care of ourselves, Hiccup!" She countered. "We aren't damsels in distress!"

Hiccup sighed in frustration. "I know that Merida," he said, turning and gripping his hands on the banister. "I know... I just... I don't... I don't want-" he stopped.

Surprised, Merida softened. She took a few steps down to meet Hiccup.

"Doan want what?" she asked tentatively, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup turned his head to hers. They were inches apart.

They both froze, staring at each other. Merida's heart began to speed up. She noticed how bright his green eyes were, how scared, how frustrated, how soft. He'd been worried about her? She leaned in closer.

Hiccup's body was frozen, but he felt like he was shaking in nervous tremors. Merida was looking at him, her expression indescribable. Was it concern? Compassion? Confusion? Hiccup's brain was shutting down. He couldn't think straight. His beating heart was on overdrive. He hadn't felt like this in so long... he hadn't felt like this since Ast-

No.

Hiccup stiffened and pulled away quickly. No.

This wasn't right.

Merida jumped back too. Awkward, confused, feeling stupid. Why had she done that? What _had _she been doing?

Hiccup stared at her for a second, forcing his wide eyes to regain a normal expression. He composed himself. He stepped back, stepping down a step on the staircase.

Merida too stepped back, stepping up a step on the staircase.

They distanced themselves.

Much better.

"I uh, I'm sure Rapunzel will be fine," Hiccup said shortly.

Merida nodded, swallowing. "Yea... she can take care of herself."

"I'm going to... wait up for Jack," Hiccup said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Good idea," Merida agreed quickly. "Ah'm... Ah'm going ta bed now Ah think."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Another awkward moment of silence.

"Alrighty then," Hiccup finally said, puffing air into his cheeks and turning away quickly, going down the steps at almost a run, and walking swiftly out of the hall.

Merida's legs remained stuck to the stairwell. She just kept staring at the place where Hiccup had disappeared. Hiccup... was so confusing to her. She hated Hiccup, didn't she? Well not _hated..._ they just didn't see eye-to-eye, right? They were always arguing! Weren't they? But just now... One minute arguing, the next... what even was "the next"?

Merida had a strange desire to run after Hiccup. She wanted to be standing close to him again. She wanted to feel the way she had felt not even two minutes ago. She wanted-

No. She couldn't embarrass herself more.

But what _had _she been feeling? Had Hiccup felt it too?

Merida's shaky legs collapsed on the staircase. What was happening to her?

* * *

><p><strong>yay... building on Mericup! Makes my heart flutter...<strong>

**So yeah... not sure when I'll be posting again, sorry once more. I hope it will be very very soon! I will type as fast as my fingers can physically move and my brain can physically process information to get you guys this story. Thank you for all your support!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Saph: Yes! And I honestly haven't finished developing Jack for this story. I want his center to be related to "fun", seeing as that's what it is in the movie, but I want to put my own spin on it... so we'll see :) And yeah...again I love your ideas! But unfortunately the whole reincarnation idea (I love the memory idea!) just won't fit, especially since I'm rewriting things to fit my original ideas... so sorry! But I will definitely consider it in future stories! Thanks! As for your questions... you'll just have to wait and see! Everything will be explained... thanks for the review and support! - iceprincess**

**Awesomeness/TheWorldGoesBoom: Oh my goodness where to begin... First off, thank you so much for your warm praise! Also, thanks for the note about sass and sarcasm with Jack and Hiccup- it has been noted. If you read my note at the top, you'll see that I am planning on taking a break to revise and rewrite, so I will definitely work to make sure that sass and sarcasm (something I'm not as strong with) comes out more! When I come back, I'll begin to update weekly again! Also your idea about the ****telekinesis- it's definitely something to experiment with, but I can't make any promises! I will have to think about it... it's a good one, but I'd have to think about making it fit... And thank you for sharing my story with your friends- I can't begin to tell you how wonderful that makes me feel! That and the fact I've inspired you to make your own account! That's fabulous. However, I have a question for you- Somehow, you have your PM messaging feature turned off? So there is no way I can communicate with you except like this...? Otherwise I would have responded to your reviews much sooner...? And don't apologize for the amount of reviews! I don't mind haha! I understand that excited feeling you have, but like I said, I couldn't respond sooner because your messaging feature is turned off. Also, I typically update once a week, but as I've said, I have to take a mini break... Anyway, thanks for making me smile with your reviews, and see if you can get that PM thing fixed?! I'd love to talk more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you don't mind waiting a little for the next one :/ -iceprincess **


End file.
